Speechless A Frerard
by BazingaGurl
Summary: Gerard has selective muteness and can talk to Frank with ease...
1. Speechless

Being quiet, shy, socially awkward and gay aren't good qualities to have in highschool. In fact they are the opposite of what is good. These qualities are ones I posses. My name is Gerard Way, I'm seventeen. I'm a senior in Hell, my apologies, High School. My younger brother, Mikey should be a sophomore, but he's skipped a couple grades and is also a senior. And seeing as I am mute for the most part, he is in all of my classes. He's really the only person I talk to at school, aside from Ray. Ray is quite tall and has hair that I can only describe as a very large Afro. I don't talk to him much, but he understands and isn't bothered by it. Mikey and I live with our mother and half the time Ray is there as well.

"Gee." I hear Mikey say with a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I say softly.

The door creaks open and Mikey peeks in "You ready to go?"

I nod "Almost just need shoes."

"Alright. You hungry Gee?"

I shake my head "No, I'm fine."

He bites his lip and nods "Ok.."

I shove my feet into my shoes and grab the keys. I walk down the stairs, Mikey close behind. Mom is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I sigh and give her an inquisitive look.

"Gerard drive safely and if I hear you didn't eat today you're internet is gone, got it?"

I nod and shoot Mikey a death glare. A clear warning: Keep your mouth shut! I move to pass her, and am stopped.

"Gerard why can't you talk to me?"

I sigh, roll my eyes and mumble "I don't talk to anyone!"

"That's a lie you talk to Mikey all of the time."

I sigh "Fine, I'll stop!" with that I push past her and get into the car.

I turn the key and notice that Mikey hasn't come outside yet. I honk the horn a few times until I see him rushing out. Mom walks out and shoots me a disapproving glare, but at the moment I could care less. Mikey gets in and before his seatbelt is buckled, I'm out of the driveway.

"You're not seriously going to stop talking to me are you?"

"No Mikey."

He nods and begins blabbering about his homework.

Art is by far my favorite class. I don't get into trouble for drawing the entire period. Half into the period, the door opens. A boy I've never seen walks in and glances around for the teacher..Its kind of cute the way his eyebrows are all furrowed in confusion. She notices him and takes his schedule.

"Class, This is Frank ah..."

He sighs "Iero."

"Yes. Frank Iero. Now take a seat in the back there beside Gerard." she looks at me "Gerard, sweety raise your hand so he knows who you are."

I raise my hand, continuing my drawing. He makes his way over and sits beside me.

"Hey I'm Frank.!" he smiles.

Up close I can see that he has a lip ring. It looks perfect with his soft lips. I feel myself turn red, and look away form him.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" he frowns.

"No, Frank Gerard is almost completely mute. He doesn't talk much at all. I'm Mikey, his brother."

Frank nods "Oh ok." he gasps "Gerard that is really good!"

I look up and see him staring at my drawing. I feel another blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Th-thanks."

Mikey's eyes widen "Gee?"

"I thought you said he doesn't talk!"

"He doesn't! He only talks to Mom, Ray and I!"

Frank smiles at me "Well I feel special."

I blush again and reply with just a nod.

Mikey grins "So, Frank where are you from?"

He sighs "Where am I not from? I've moved quite a lot, I've lived in every state, excluding Hawaii."

I tilt my head in confusion "Why?"

He smiles at me "My mother's been having some... issues."

_Why would he smile about that?_

I nod.

"Well, its lunch after this would you like to join us Frank?" Mikey asks.

He nods "Sure, is that fine with you Gerard?"

My heart melts at the sound of him saying my name. Wait, he said something to me!

I nod "Yeah."

He smiles again "Awesome. So, I know you probably don't like being asked, but why are you mute?"

I feel my face redden and shake my head.

"Well Gee has always been pretty quiet, over the years its progressed and some things happened that didn't help..."

Frank frowns "I'm sorry to hear that, but quite glad you've decided to talk to me."

I nod and offer a small smile.

_Why did I talk to Frank? I don't know him, yet I feel as if I have. He's cute, alright absolutely gorgeous, but that hasn't made me talk before..._

The bell rings, causing me to jump and leave my trance. We walk to the cafeteria, meeting Ray on the way and get into the line. Today they are serving Chicken nuggets tater tots and chocolate pudding. I like chicken and chocolate pudding, but tater tots disgust me. I'm not quite sure why, as I eat fries and other potato products, but they do. We finally get through the line, pay for our lunch and take our usual seats outside, underneath the big oak tree. I sit between Mikey and Frank. Ray is on Mikey's other side, looking at Frank.

"Hi, I'm Ray."

Frank smiles "Frank."

I look down at my food and sigh.

"You better eat!" Mikey warns me.

I scoff and take a bite of a nugget and set it back down.

"You'd better eat Way, I'm not above telling your mom."

I glare at Ray and throw a tater tot into his hair. He growls and attempts to find it, after succeeding he pops the tater tot into his mouth. I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Really I'll tell her Gerard."

I sigh and finish the nuggets.

Frank frowns "I hate chicken."

I look over at him "I hate tater tots."

His eyes widen "No way, you are insane!"

"I'm insane? How can you hate chicken?"

Ray's eyes widen "Am I hallucinating?"

"Nope, He talks to Frank." Mikey shrugs "I don't know why, but I'm just glad he does."

"I'll make you a deal." Frank smiles "I'll trade you my nuggets for your tots."

I nod "Deal!"

"He's really having a conversation with him?" Ray tilts his head.

Mikey nods "Yup."

"Thanks Gee." Frank begins to eat his tater tots.

Ray looks over at me "Why do you talk to him?"

I frown and look over at Frank, his mouth full of food, the back to Ray "I don't know."

"What? Gerard you're the one that's mute! You have to know!" he demands.

I sigh and go to dump my lunch tray. Instead of going back to them I decide to walk off by myself for a while.

I walk through the school grounds lost in thought.

_Why do I talk to him?_

_It doesn't make any sense._

_It took me months to say a word to Ray!_

_I talk to mom and Mikey but I did before I was completely mute and it took a while to talk to them again._

**Flashback**

**I sit in my bedroom floor with my knees pulled up to my chest, tears trickling down my cheeks. Its been months since it happened, and I haven't spoken a single word since I told mother about the event. Mikey isn't taking me not speaking to him well at all, but I just can't. Talking was what got me into this mess! I never wish to speak again. Except there are times when I want to speak, and I try but I literally can't. The words wont leave my lips and I feel as if I'm trapped inside of my mind. I can't even look at the hurt look on my younger brother's face. He tells me that my voice comforts him. I'd forgotten about singing to him when he's scared. But now it seems as if my vow of silence has become an official disorder. As if I need more then depression to worry about. I hear footsteps in the hall, stop at my door. I look over in time to see Mikey walk through my door. I quickly wipe the tears, though I know I'm too late.**

"**Gee? I had a bad dream can I come in here?"**

**I nod and offer a small smile.**

**He frowns and sits beside me on the floor "You've been crying..."**

**I sigh and nod.**

"**Is it about dad?"**

**I grab my notebook "That is not a dad. But yes, its partially about what happened with him."**

**He sighs "Why wont you talk to me Gerard?"**

**I bite my lip and write "I can't."**

"**Why not!"**

**I feel my eyes water and scribble "I don't know Mikey. Its just too hard. I've tried a couple times and nothing has happened. I can't."**

"**Try harder! I feel like you can't trust me!"**

"**That's not the case at all Michael and you know it!"**

"**Do I? You don't talk to me so I have no idea what's going on in that brain of yours!"**

"**I'm sorry. No lecture please?" A teardrop falls onto the page as I begin shaking.**

**He pulls me into a hug "I'm so sorry Gee, I didn't mean to upset you! I know you've been through a lot and I should bother you about speaking it just hurts so much that you wont talk to me!"**

**I hold him tighter and try with all of my willpower to speak only one word comes out "Mikey."**

**He jumps and looks at me "Did you just?"**

**I nod and try to speak again, but fail. I go for the notebook.**

"**Unfortunately that's all I've got for you. I'm sorry that this has hurt you so much. I will try to speak, for you."**

"**I love you Gee."**

"**I love you too Mikes. Even though I don't say it its true. Don't forget."**

"**Can I sleep in here?"**

**I nod and write "Of course Mikey.**"

I look around to see where I've wandered. Bad news, I'm on the Popular's side of the Lunch area.

Oh Fuck!

I quickly walk to make my way back to Mikey and the others.

"What are you doing over here?" I hear Brent sneer.

I'm dead.

I turn around and look at him. Six foot tall, eats testosterone for breakfast, and angry, at me.

"I asked you a question fagot! What are you doing on our side?"

"He don't talk Brent. He's some kinda alien!"

"Oh, you better start talking fag, or you're dead."

I bite my lip and being to shake.

"Gerard!" I hear Frank.

I look in the direction of his voice and see him walking over to me.

I motion for him to stop, not wanting him to get beaten to death as well. He ignores my vicious flailing and stands beside me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Is this your boyfriend faggot?" Brent grins "I'll kill you both and let you die together."

Frank snorts "Dude, I'm seriously not afraid of you. Yeah, you're big and you inhale steroids, so what? Your strength is no match for my abundance of common sense. So you're wasting your time."

Brent glares at him "Oh yeah?"

Frank steps closer, making him look even shorter "Yeah."

Brent raises his fist and throws a punch, which Frank dodges almost effortlessly, making Brent unbalanced. Frank helps him meet the ground with a shove and grabs my hand and pulls me. We run to our side and keep running until we're too far for him to find.

"Gerard, what on earth were you doing over there?"

I look down "I was lost in thought..."

He smiles "I imagine you are a lot of the time."

I nod.

"So, am I right in assuming we're friends now?"

I nod.

"Why didn't you come back after dumping your tray?"

I sigh "I hate when people question my selective muteness."

He nods "I bet. I'm sorry I'm just curious."

I smile at him "I was referring to Ray."

"I was apologizing for asking about what caused it."

I frown "It's a normal question to ask. Its not a easy story to tell..."

He nods "Then I wont pressure you for the answer."

I smile "Thanks very much Frank."

He grins "Its no problem Gee."

I smile "This is the longest conversation I've had in quite a while. I really don't know why I talk to you, its just easy. I'm curious as to why though..."

He nods "I am too! I feel quite honored really."

I chuckle "Honored?"

He nods "I dunno why."

"So, are you doing anything after school? If I know Mikey, he's already told mom I talk to another person and she'll want to meet you."

He smile "Nope, not doing anything."

"Come home with us?"

He nods "Sure!"

After school, I meet Frank and Mikey by the flag.

"Well hi Frank!" Mikey smiles.

"Hey..."

I walk ahead, pulling the keys out of my pocket. Frank and Mikey follow.

"Oh, are you coming with us?" Mikey asks.

Frank nods "If that's still alright Gerard?"

I nod and open the door. Mikey sits in the back, allowing Frank to sit up front. I drive home and kill hte car. I turn to Frank.

"A warning, my mother is extremely emotional... she may cry. She WILL hug you."

He chuckles "I think I can handle it."

I nod and lead him inside "Mom we're home!"

We find her in the living room, folding clothes. She sees Frank and smiles.

"Who is your friend?"

"Mom, this is Frank." I turn to Frank "Frank this is mom."

"Frank, well I- did you just talk to him?"

I nod "Yes mom, and I know Mikey's already texted you about it."

"Yes well I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not!" her eyes begin to water "Oh Gerard you're talking to him! How long have you known him?"

"We met today..."

She looks confused "Today?"

"Yes mom. Before you ask, I have no idea why I talk to him but I do."

She nods "That's pretty weird but I'm so glad!" she rushes over to hug Frank.

He hugs back and gives me a grin.

She releases him "So, Frank are you new?"

He nods "Yes ma'am. Today was my first day."

She smiles "Well you picked an interesting day to start school, on a Friday. Would you like to stay the night?"

He looks over at me "Well I uh, would you mind?"

I shake my head "No, why would I?"

He shrugs "I'll have to talk to my mom but yeah, I'd like to stay."

I nod, really hoping his mother allows him to stay.

He goes out side to speak with his mom.

"I'm so happy you've found someone you talk to!" Mom beams.

I nod "Me too..."

Mikey grabs my arm "I need to have a word with you!" and drags me into my room.

"What Mikey?"

"You like him, don't you?"

I blush "Mikey just because I talk to him-"

"Don't lie to me, you do!"

I bite my lip "Mikey I-"

"Hey mom says I can stay but I need a ride to go get clothes and stuff..." Frank walks in.

I nod "Alright, lets go."

Mikey follows us out to the car "Can we pickup Ray too? Mom said he could stay!"

I nod and start the car "When did I become your chauffeur?"

Mikey grins "When you got a license."

"Frank, I need directions." I say playfully.

After meeting with Frank's mother who was quite annoyed by my lacking end of the conversation, we headed over to Ray's house to pick him up. He sits in the back with mikey and we order pizza. I have Mikey call in the order. As we wait in the Parking lot of the Pizza Hut, we listen to the cd Frankie brought with him. _Frankie?_ Ray, Mikey and Frank sing along, I just smile and watch them.

Mikey pouts at me "Gerard, come one sing!"

I feel a blush creep across my cheek "I-I.. I don't know this song."

"Sing one of the ones you've written then." he grins.

Frank turns off the radio "I agree!"

Ray nods "I do as well!"

"I-I... I would really rather not..."

"Please?" Frank gives me puppy eyes.

I sigh "Fine but... don't stare at me or I wont be able to do it!"

He nods.

I clear my throat and stare at the steering wheel " Hand in mine, into your icy blues

And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway

With this trunk of ammunition too

I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know just how much you mean to me

And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you

A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full

And I feel like there's nothing left to do

But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running..."

I stop feeling their eyes on me.

"You have such a beautiful voice!" Frank pulls me into a hug.

"I haven't heard you sing in so long!" Mikey smiles.

I nod "I know..."

"Mikey, lets go see if our food is ready!" Ray grabs his arm.

They enter the building and I feel Frank's eyes on me "Yes?"

"You're voice... its just... so amazing."

I blush.

"Really Gee. You have a beautiful voice, just when you talk... but when you sing its..." he shakes his head "Beyond amazing."

"Frankie..."

He smiles "Yes Gee?"

I shake my head "I don't know what to say..."

His smile gets bigger "You don't need to say a word" he pulls me into a hug.

_Ah hell, you're right Mikey! I like him so so so so so much._

I chew on my bottom lip as I inhale his scent.

The back side doors open and I smell pizza.

"Yay we can go home and eat!" Mikey smiles.

Frank gives me a sweet smile "You should probably start the car."

I blush, realizing that id been staring at him! I start the car and remain silent the rest of the way home.


	2. COFFEE!

We eat our pizza while watching Edward Scissorhands. I have been quieter then usual since my realization of my feelings towards Frank. The poor guy will probably run scared if he ever finds out, which I'll try to avoid. The movie ends and Mikey and Ray head to Mikey's room to play video games. I lead Frank into my room and decide to tell him why I'm mute.

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to know why I don't talk?"

He nods "Yes, but you don't have to tell me if-"

"I want to..."

He smiles comfortingly "Alright."

I sigh "Mikey and I... our.. Dad... he's not very accepting. Everything has to be a certain way or its wrong and you will regret it until its fixed." I bite my lip "Before I continue, I should mention that I'm gay..." I look for his reaction, a grin.

"OK, you're gay... continue?"

I smile and nod "I came out to Mikey and mom but never told him.. One night mom had gone to pick Mikey up from some school event... and I was talking on the phone to my friend Alisha... We were talking about this guy who we'd both been crushing on. We weren't sure if he was gay or straight... turns out my dad had the phone in the living room to his ear. He heard the whole conversation. He came up stairs holding his belt. I was afraid he'd found out about my grade in P.E. He beat the shit out of me, and then locked me in the room so mom and Mikey wouldn't see. He did this every day for about a month until Mikey found out. Mikey didn't get to mom in time. For telling Mikey, I got much worse then the normal beatings." I lift up the back of my shirt and show him the scar "He wrote that with a dull kitchen knife." I lift my pants legs and sleeve to show the random scratches "It is much crueler to use a dull knife then a sharp one. A sharp knife will go into the skin with ease, you have to force a dull one to. " I sigh "Talking was what got me into that issue. Well that and my sexuality but I can't control that as easily as I can avoid talking. But the silence seemed to take control and even if I wanted to speak I couldn't. I still have that problem sometimes, but I'm getting better with it."

Frank's eyes water "Gerard... I don't know what to say! That scar is so horrible! I can't believe he wrote that!"

"FAG?" I sigh "Not exactly my favorite word but its who I am..."

I nod and trace my fingers over the three letters on my back.

He pulls me into a hug "There is nothing wrong with being gay and you'll be able to talk again! The proof is you didn't even know me and you could talk to me!"

I hug back "Please don't pity me so much. I'm doing much better now, its been about a year..."

He nods "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me Gee..."

I smile "You're welcome. So, as you know something quite personal, its your turn. Who is Frank Iero?"

"Me." he grins "Hmm, I'm an only child, my favorite Holiday is also my Birthday, Halloween, I'm also gay, I love getting tattoos and piercings..."

I smile "I can see that."

He and I continue to talk about our hobbies and interest with ease. Talking to Frank is like breathing. So simple. I struggle to talk to mom and even Mikey! But with Frank... I'm not afraid. I don't feel as if I should be silenced for the rest of my life. I don't feel miserable and the thought of jumping off of a building is far away. Instead, I'm relaxed. I feel like I could sing! I feel euphoric! Suicide is the last thing on my mind! I learn quite a bit about Frank. His relationship with his divorced parents is pretty bad. They both move so much and shove him at the other when they've had their fill of responsibility. He also has suicidle tendencies. We talk for hours losing track of the time. I hear mom moving around in the kitchen. I grin.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Yes Gee?"

"Lets go scare my mom!"

He rolls his eyes but agrees.

We sneak into the hall and watch mom move around, starting breakfast. She turns her back to us and we quickly creep right behind her.

"GOOD MORNING!" We yell in unison.

She jumps and drops the skillet, letting out a scream "Gerard Arthur Way!" she smack wildly at our arms.

Mikey and Ray run down the stairs to find mom glaring at Frank and I , giggling like school girls.

"What are you even doing up this early Gerard?" she sighs.

Mikey looks at the clock "Holey Sh-Crap!" he blushes after almost swearing in front of mom "What are you doing awake?"

I shrug "Haven't gone to bed."

Mom frowns "Gerard..."

"No, don't freak out I wasn't miserable or anything, Frankie and I were awake all night!"

Mikey and Ray laugh, quite loudly.

I shoot them a disapproving glare "Talking."

Frank blushes and nods in agreement.

Mom shakes her head "Now get busy with breakfast or get out of the kitchen!"

"But Mom!" I whine "I need coffee!"

"Alright then you can make it, everyone else, out of the kitchen." she swats Mikey with the spatula playfully.

I start the coffee pot and find myself feeling less talkative.

"So you're talking a lot today Gerard.." mom looks over at me.

I just nod.

"You were just talking fine!" she sighs "I know its not your fault honey its just confusing."

I nod again.

"Hmm... Mikey come here."

Mikey walks in "Yes mom?"

"Get him to talk."

He shrugs "You alright Gee?"

I bit my lip and nod.

He frowns "Gee... are you sure?"

I nod again.

Mikey looks at mom "I don't know..."

She nods "Go tell Frank to come here please."

He nods and goes to get Frank.

Frank walks in the kitchen slowly "Y-yes?"

"Frank, honey come here."

He stands beside her "Um..."

She turns to me "Gerard are you alright?"

I sigh and nod, still chewing on my lip.

She turns to Frank "You ask him."

He shrugs "Alright.."

He walks over to me "You ok Gee?"

"Yes! I'm fine! How many times are you people going to fucking ask-" I stop realizing what just happened.

Frank frowns "Have I missed something?"

I nod "Yeah... I'm in one of those Really don't feel like talking moods and... I'm talking... to you."

"You wouldn't even talk to me!" Mikey pouts.

I feel my face heat up "I don't really know how to explain it Mikey..."

Ray frowns "And you've known me forever and don't talk to me!"

"Ray, I honestly try! I don't know why I can talk to him with such ease or... why I can right now but I don't do this intentionally!"

_With Frank I'm not afraid. I'm comfortable and relaxed._

Ray smiles at Frank "Well what ever you're doing, keep it up man!"

Frank grins at me "I dunno what I'm doing though..."

I feel my lips form into a smile.

Ah hell... there's no denying... I'm really in love with this boy!

The coffee pot goes off and I make a mad dash for it, for more then just my intense need for caffiene. I pour myself a cup, gulp in down and pour another. I hear Mikey giggle and look to see why as I inhale my second cup. Frank's jaw is dropped.

I grin at him as I pour my third cup.

"Do you breath coffee?" He gapes.

I nod "Coffee!" and pour myself another cup.

Mikey walks over and snatches the coffee pot and pours himself one "If you want some, you have to pry it from the addict." he informs Frank.

Frank walks over as I'm pouring another cup.

I frown and see that there is none left after this cup. I hold it out to Frank and smile.

"Coffee?" I hold it out further when he doesn't take it.

He slowly reaches for the cup and takes a sip, then looks over to Mikey "Well that wasn't difficult."

Now its Mikey's turn to drop his jaw, along with Ray and Mom.

"Dude! What the fuck! Talking to him, sure. But your coffee? You gave him your coffee?" Ray asks bewildered.

I nod "Yeah..."

"You don't share coffee! I have to snatch it from you!" Mikey frowns.

I shrug "Frankie's an exception."

Frank sips the coffee, but pauses to ask "Why?"

I feel my pale skin turn pink "I-I dunno...You just are...with both things, it would seem..."

He nods, accepting this answer and drinks the remainder of the coffee, that I don't regret giving him.

_I gave him my precious coffee? What the fuck is wrong with me! Why am I happy to give him my coffee?_

We eat breakfast and decide that we are going to Ray's tonight. We gather our clothes and such and swing by Frankie's for some of his clothes. I offer to go inside with him.

We walk into his room and he gathers clothes. I sit on his bed and watch him.

"Gee?" he pulls some clothes out of his dresser.

"Yes Frankie?"

"Are you that protective of your coffee?"

I nod "Very much so."

"Why did you give it to me then? And why do you talk to me? I know there's more to it then you're letting on!" he sits beside me and looks into my eyes.

I sigh "I gave you the coffee to be nice Frank. As for why I talk to you... I'm not completely sure. Other then the fact that its so easy! I-I'm not afraid... I'm afraid to talk to everyone! Mom, Mikey and Ray! But you... I'm not afraid..."

He smiles "I'm glad, though I'm not very intimidating..."

I smile back and pull him into a hug "I'm sorry that's the best answer I have."

"Gerard?"

"Frank?"

"I'm glad you talk to me. You're my best friend, ya know..."

"I'm glad I talk to you too. And you're my best friend as well."

We go back to the car and I drive to Ray's.

Mrs. Toro smiles "Hey boys how ya doing?"

"Fine Mrs. Toro." I cover my mouth, as my eyes widen.

She smiles "Glad you're doing well Gerard. Wait... did you actually say something."

I nod and try again "Yes ma'am."

She nods "You boys have fun!" and she leaves with Mr. Toro.

MIkey tilts his head "You're insane."

I laugh, quite manically.

"Prove his point more, why don't you?" Frank grins.

"If he's just figuring it out he's worse off then me!"

Ray nods "That's true Mikes..."

Mikey frowns "Who's side are you on anways?"

"Uh... The right one." Ray smiles at Mikey.

I sigh "Ya know what? Seeing as I can talk today, thanks again Frank, I'm just gonna put this out there. I know I'm gay so my opinion is blah blah blah. But you two are like... flirting all of the time and always talk about each other.. Really you two should consider dating."

Mikey glares at me "Fuck you!"

"I'm not forcing you! I was just promoting the possibility!"

Ray blushes and stays silent, for a change.

Frank giggles and says very quietly "I thought they already were..."

"Oh shut up!" Ray finally speaks "Which movie do you guys wanna watch?"

We look through the bag of movies we rented.

_**Hope you guys liked it I'll start on the next chapter soon Review? =)**_


	3. Mario Kart Kisses

We all agreed on How to Train Your Dragon first. Its actually a pretty good movie. Though the whole time I was receiving glares from both Ray and Mikey. They want me to talk then fine, its not my fault if they don't like what I say. Maybe they wont be on my back about talking as much now. Of course, that seems like a small problem now. With Frank around me, talking is easy. I don't understand why completely and I wish I did so I'd have a better explanation for him. I guess its just one of those things I'll never really understand... like algebra. I receive another glare from behind Mikey's glasses. I ignore it and watch Hiccup having issues with the dragons. The movie ends and Mikey grins and puts in the scary one we got. Tonight's horror film is one of the many Nightmare on Elm Streets. He has a horror movie addiction. He and Ray do actually. I don't mind them, but I don't particularly enjoy seeing blood and guts either. Frank however hates them. Freddy is going after some stupid chick and when he gets her, Frankie screams. He hides his face in my shoulder a majority of the time. In one part where Freddy pops up out of no where, Frank jumps and grabs my hand. He doesn't let go for the remainder of the movie, squeezing a bit hard when he gets scared. I hide a grin and continue to watch the film, glad the glares have stopped. I bite my lip and cautiously turn my hand and wait for his reaction. He avoids my eyes, but I can see a small smile on his face, so I lace our fingers together. He gives my hand a light squeeze, keeping his eyes locked to the screen. I smile and look at the screen as well. When the end credits come one Ray yawns and says he's going to bed. Frank still hasn't moved his hand so neither have I. Mikey frowns at Ray.

"You're going to bed? You loser!"

"I'm tired!"

"How you went to bed early last night!"

I roll my eyes and look over to Frank "Ya know, for someone with a Birthday that falls on Halloween... You'd think they'd enjoy horror films."

He blushes "Everyone says that..."

I squeeze his hand reassuringly "Its ok, I don't like them much either."

He looks down at our hands and blushes even more.

"Fine Mikey I'll stay up!" Ray sighs.

Mikey grins "YAY!"

Frank slowly pulls back his hand "Sorry I'm such a coward..."

I frown "Scary movies aren't for everyone Frank... its fine."

He licks his bottom lip nervously, "Not exactly what I was referring to..."

"Frank I-"

"GERARD! FRAAAAANK!" Mikey yells

"What?" we yell.

"Video games? You two were in your own world for like... five minutes..."

"Actually I stayed up all last night..." I yawn "Coffee has lost effect."

"But Gee! I'll make more!" Mikey frowns.

I nod "Fine. Make more. I dunno how well it'll work.."

Frank pouts "Can I has some?"

I smile "Yeah."

Ray sighs "I can't believe he's keeping me up!"

Frank grins "Tell you're boyfriend not to wear you out so much."

Frank and I burst into a fit of giggles. Ray looks pissed at first, but joins in. Mikey walks into the room, confused, making us laugh more.

"Coffee is started... what's so funny?"

"Ray said he can't believe you were making him stay up and Frankie said that he should tell his boyfriend not to wear him out." I chuckle.

Mikey frowns "That's not funny." and begins to laugh.

"Not funny yet you laugh." Frank grins.

"Excuse me but we aren't the ones holding hands in the dark!" It's Mikey's turn to grin.

I bite my lip and feel myself blushing. Frank is blushing as well.

I open my mouth to speak, but its not possible even with Frank here.

Frank however can speak "I don't like scary movies..." he grabs my hand and threads his fingers through mine "But I don't have to hide holding his hand in the dark."

I bite my lip and give his hand a squeeze.

"So..." Ray raises an eyebrow.

"So?" Frank asks.

"You two are like... together?" Mikey asks.

Frank looks over at me and smiles, giving them no response. I chew on my bottom lip nervously.

"I thought we were going to play video games." Frank changes the subject.

"But-"

"Video games." Frank pushes.

He rubs my hand with his thumb, easing my discomfort.

The coffee pot dings and I quickly rush for it, using any excuse I can to avoid their stares. I grab four cups and pour coffee into each of them. I down one and pour the remainder into my empty cup. I take them to the living room and pass them out, quickly downing mine, wishing I had more.

Mikey hands me his cup "Here bro, I'm not tired anyways."

I bite my lip and give him a "are you sure?" look.

He nods and hands me the cup. I quickly down his and give him a small smile. Ray passes out the controllers and puts in MarioKart. I nod in response and feel their eyes on me. I sigh and grab my phone and text them all.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Gerard you've been talking just fine what's wrong?" Mikey sits beside me.

I shrug.

"I though you could talk with Frank!" Ray frowns.

I text him "IDK."

Frank frowns at me "You feel alright?"

I shrug and text him "I feel ok for the most part I just can't talk. I don't know why other then Mikey making me feel awkward for a second there but... idk."

He texts back "What, ya don't like holding my hand? =P"

"Its not that at all." I lean my head on his shoulder as he reads the text.

"What about them asking if we're together? Did that scare your voice away?" he texts.

"Maybe a little... But everyone was staring at me and it makes me so uncomfortable so... scared."

"Up for playing Mariokart?" he whispers.

I grin and text him "Hell yeah, I'll kick your ass Iero!"

"Oh, its so on Way!"

We grab the controllers and begin. I crash into Frank and mess him up the whole time.

"Take THAT!" I scream as I take the lead.

"Seems he can talk again." Ray scowls.

I finish the final lap first. Frank swears, Ray throws his controller and Mikey groans.

I walk over to Frank "Told you I was gonna kick your ass!"

He glares at me "Don't get Cocky yet!"

I kick their asses five more times. Frank demands a final rematch.

I shrug "Fine with me, you can loose seven times if you want."

He grins "Turn the sass down a little, you wont be winning this one."

He walks over to Mikey and Ray and whispers something. I shrug, no plan they have can defeat me! Near the end of the final lap, I'm ahead again. I grin confidently and see the finish line. What I did not see however was Frank inching ever so closer to me, as I was quite focused. My view of the television is blocked by Frank. I move to see.

"Hey that's cheat-" His lips crash into mine.

Frozen for a moment, it takes me a second or two to kiss back. He smiles into the kiss once I do and moves his lips with mine in a perfect rhythm. I hear Ray scream triumphantly, so I assume he won. I know it wasn't me I don't even have the controller anymore, my arms are around Frank's neck and we are on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Wow... um Frank ya know I think your plan worked..." Mikey says awkwardly.

Frank pulls away and grins at me "Told you ya weren't gonna win this one."

I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Awe c'mon don't be mad because you didn't win and I did!" Ray smiles at me.

_He just kissed me to distract me?_

Frank gently grabs my chin and tilts my head up to see his face. Before I can look down again, he presses his lips against mine.

"Oh for the love of God!" Mikey groans.

I kiss him back instantly this time and find my fingers tugging and pulling his hair.

"Awe shut up Mikey they're so adorable!" Ray chuckles.

I lick his bottom lip, feeling the cold metal of his lip ring.

"Its my brother!" Mikey whines.

He ends the kiss, pulling me into a hug "The game wasn't the only reason Gee."

I nod and hug him back "How did you know-"

He pulls away "The look on your face... I just knew what it was."

I smile and pull his hand into mine.

"Are you two finished now?" Mikey groans.

I grin "Nope!" and give Frank a quick kiss.

He smiles "So ah... Will you be my boyfriend?"

I nod a lot and hug him tightly.

"AWE!" Ray and Mikey chorus.

I flip them off and pick up the controller "Toro, that didn't count, let's go!"

They all groan.


	4. Shoved into a locker

Sundays are almost as bad as Mondays. It's the day you know Monday is coming. And you have to go to bed at a decent time. And you have to be home, and your friends have to be home. So really, the problem is I'm Frank-less. We're texting but it just isn't the same. I feel amazing around Frank. In three days he went from stranger to friend to best friend to boyfriend! How strange... but in a good way!

**So whatcha doing Gerard?**

**Nm, texting you, drawing... you?**

**Texting, jamming homework**

**Homework? Haha**

**=P shut it**

**Bring it ;)**

**Pfft sure ya can handle it? I'll text you in a little bit gotta help mom...**

**Okie dokie**

I sigh walk into the kitchen where mom is, knowing that I have to tell her I have a boyfriend, before Mikey does it. I pour myself a cup of coffee as she chops up lettuce for salad. I down it quickly and pour another cup. I definitely need caffeine for this job!

"Gerard you don't have to breath coffee, ya know." mom smiles at me.

I nod and gulp down another cup "I-I gotta tell you something."

"You ok Honey?"

I nod "Yes I'm actually very ok.."

She nods "Alright, so what's the secret?"

"As of last night, I have a boyfriend."

"Frank? Alright well the two of you better stay safe. I know you can't get each other pregnant but I do not want to walk in to that, understand?"

"Yeah... wait what?"

"I knew you liked him and he didn't hide his affection well either."

I smile sheepishly "Was I really that obvious?"

"In a word: yes!" Mikey walks into the kitchen.

I glare at him "How! I don't even talk!"

"But you do with him around. AND you gave him your _coffee_!" Mikey points out "Not to mention the goofy grin you get when he talks to you."

"And you blush a whole lot." mom adds.

I sigh "Who asked you two anyways!"

"You." they grin.

I throw my hands up in annoyance "Well this is me unasking!" I down the remaining bit of coffee in my cup and go back into my room.

Mikey, of course, follows "We aren't trying to piss you off Gee, honestly!"

I sigh and shrug.

"No Gerard. Don't do that! You can't stop talking to me just because you're mad!"

I look up and give him probably the most pathetic expression in the entire world. I grab my notebook and write.

"It's not that I'm mad. Talking just isn't going to happen right now. I love you Mikey but you have got to stop taking this so personally!"

"I can't help it! I used to be the only one you could talk to at times and now that's Frank! Frank, who you've known for three damn days!"

"If you remember correctly, I couldn't talk to him last night for a while either. I don't understand why I can talk to him so easily, but I see this as a good thing! It made me feel as if I was improving... I'm sorry Mikey but I don't choose this! And there will still be times I can only talk to you, I'm sure of it so please stop getting so agitated with me!" I scribble down and hand him the notebook.

He sits beside me and frowns "I'm sorry...I know this isn't your fault or anything, and its good you can talk to Frank, otherwise that relationship would have many one-sided conversations." he smiles.

I sigh and chew on my lip before saying "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

He frowns "You shouldn't apologize, I'm the one being an ass about a situation you have no control over!"

I pull him into a hug "Can I tell you something? Its kinda corny but I can't tell anyone else. Its about Frank..."

He nods "Sure Gee."

"When I'm around him everything feels... okay. I... I'm not scared. I feel safe and... happy... "

He smiles "That's a good thing Gee."

"I'm just... really not used to it!"

He nods "That makes sense... Can I tell you something? You can't laugh at me!"

I nod "Okie dokie, I wont laugh."

He sighs "You will. You and Frank are right... I like Ray..."

I grin, holding in laughter "And this is news to you?"

"No! I just...finally decided to admit it to myself." he frowns.

"Tell Ray." I advise.

"I can't! He'll get freaked out and wont want to talk to me anymore!"

I sigh "Mikey... that wont happen. Trust me, ok?"

"I do trust you but...I don't want to be rejected it doesn't feel very good..."

"Heh, you think I don't know that? Just try or you will always regret it."

He bites his lip "But... I don't wanna be called a..."

"A fag?"

He nods.

"I wont lie, it sucks. It feels like someone just punched you in the gut! But I hid who I was for a very long time and it hurt every day. It hurt more than being called a fag. Hell, it hurt more then having Fag carved onto my back with a dull knife! It much better for people to hate you for who you really are, then for them to like you for who you're not. Ray wont be like that, so give it a try!"

He nods "You're probably right... He's a good friend he wouldn't just ditch me like that!"

I nod "He totally wouldn't!"

He smiles "Thanks bro."

I smile back "Happy to help."

"Gerard are you up?" Mikey asks through the door.

"Yeah!" I finish my eyeliner and examine my reflection in the mirror.

He walks in and sees me frowning at my reflection "Gerard." he sighs "You look fine, can we go now? We still gotta pick up Ray and Frank!"

I nod _No lunch for me..._ and follow Mikey out the door.

I start the car and got to Frank's first, seeing as he lives closer. I pull into his driveway and press his speed dial number, 4. I hand the phone to Mikey who sighs and takes the phone.

"Ok never call me Sugar again!" Mikey giggles "Yeah its Mikey... Ok well hurry we're here!"

I grin, put my phone into my pocket and look at Mikey for an explanation.

"He answered the phone "Hey Sugar, I'm almost ready!" He has to find his shoes, I think he said." Mikey smiles.

I smile and nod.

"No talking today huh?" he frowns.

I shrug.

He sighs "Alright... I guess I'll move so Frank can sit beside you." he changes seats.

I grin and send him a text "Pfft so YOU can sit by RAY!"

Frankie opens the car door as Mikey reads the text.

"Bite me!" Mikey growls.

I giggle and point to Frank's seat belt, then to Mikey's.

"I don't want to bite you!" Frank buckles his seat belt.

"I was talking to Gerard!" He glares at me.

"Oh? What'd you do?" Frank asks.

I nod my head in Mikey's direction as I drive to Ray's house.

He looks over at Mikey "So what'd he do?"

"Teasing me about Ray..."

Frank raises an eyebrow "He's not even talking."

Mikey rolls his eyes "I told him I'd move so you could sit beside him and he texted me..." he shows Frank the text.

Frank laughs "I have to agree with Gerard..."

Mikey frowns "Fuck you too."

I roll my eyes and pull up to Ray's.

Ray, who was conveniently sitting on his porch gets into the car "Good morning bitches!"

I point to his seat belt.

He sighs "Do I have to?"

I take the key out and send him a glare.

"Awe come on Gerard!" Ray whines.

I shake my head.

"Dude, just buckle your seat belt..." Frank groans.

"But-"

"Ugh!" Mikey reaches over Ray, grabs the seat belt and buckles it "Unbuckle it and you die. Gerard GO!"

I chuckle and start the car.

"And I'll die? Does that mean you're gonna kill me or you're psychic and had a vision of us getting into a car wreck, and you're really just trying to save me?" Ray grins.

At a stop sign, I reach back and smack the side of Ray's head.

"Ow! Abuse! What the fuck!"

Mikey giggles "That's what you get."

"For what?"

"Not shutting up and putting on your seat belt!" Frank adds.

I nod and pull into the Starbucks Drive through.

"GERARD WE'LL BE LATE!" Mikey panics.

I chuckle and text him "Are we EVER late when I drive?"

"No but no speeding!"

I wink at him and order my precious caffeine.

Starbucks in hand, we arrive a few minutes early. I head to my locker to get my books and such for my before lunch classes. I get the locker open and hear a familiar voice.

Brent glares at me "Hey fag."

My heart rate escalates.

"You better start talking to me queer!"

I bite my lip and begin to shake.

"There aint no closet for me to throw you in, but a locker works fine!" He then proceeds to shove me into my locker, and locking it.

I bang on the door and hear him laughing and a scratching noise. A few tears slip out of my eyes as I squirm to get my phone out of my pocket. I text Mikey.

"In Locker HELP!"

I hear the bell ring and being to full on cry like a baby. Mikey doesn't pay attention to his phone in class.

I send the same text to Ray and Frank, adding the locker number and combination.

I hear a students going down the hall, but none stop to help. After about ten minutes, I'm tempted to call the office.

"Ray?" I hear Frank's voice.

"Frank! Gerard text you?"

He nods "Yeah locker 204?"

"Yeah... Holy Shit... I think that's it..." Ray sighs "Gee?"

I sob in response.

I hear one of them messing with the lock.

"Mikey!" I hear Ray greet my brother.

"Hey... Gee we've almost got it, okay?"

The door opens and they help me out.

I grab the closest person and begin to cry on them.

Mikey gasps "Who the fuck wrote that?"

I look up, realizing it was Ray whom I'd attacked.

The word FAG is scratched into my locker. I sob even more and grab Ray again.

He pats my back, "Hey, let's get you home alright Gee?"

I nod and wipe my eyes with my sleeves as we walk to the car. I drive home, tears still spilling out of my eyes. No one says much, but Frank has his hand on my shoulder, running it comfortingly.

"Hey Gee, we can go to my house, my parents wont be there to question us." Ray offers.

I nod and change direction to go to his house. Not being questioned by parents is ALWAYS an advantage. And I really don't feel like my mom's... _momness.I can't believe he wrote that on my locker... Wait, yes I can. What the fuck did I do to him anyways? And why do I have to cry about it! They all probably think I'm so pathetic, and can I really blame them? I am pathetic_! I pull into Ray's driveway. I get out of the car a bit slowly, and Frank hangs back with me. He doesn't ask any questions, he just holds out his hand. A small smile forms on my face as our fingers lace. We walk into Ray's house and sit on the couch.

Mikey is the first one to speak "Did he hurt you Gee?"

I sigh and dig through my backpack, finding a notebook.

"First, don't push me to talk, I'll fucking punch the shit out of you. That goes for all three of you!"

Mikey nods "Alright."

Ray and Frank just nod.

"Other then stuffing my into a locker, getting cuts by the metal and the hooks in the locker, not really no. All that happened was I went to get my stuff for first half. He saw me, demanded that I speak. When I didn't he called me a fag and shoved me into the locker. Scratched that onto the locker and left."

Frank hugs me "I'm sorry Gee."

I nod "Frank:... You didn't shove me into the locker.

Ray: I'm sorry for attacking you... You were closest and I needed someone.

Mikey: HOW THE FUCK did you see the text? You ignore your phone at school?"

Frank sighs "I know but still.."

Ray grins and pats my shoulder "Its no Big, Gee, happy to be of service!"

Mikey smiles "I noticed you weren't there I was about to text you a lecture about skipping class with your boyfriend..."

I burst into laughter "I _wish_ that was what I was doing!"

"He speaks! And no one got punched!" Frank grins.

"But... you are, in fact skipping with your boyfriend, brother and friend." Ray shrugs.

Mike turns pale "Holy fuck! I'm skipping class!" he begins to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Mikes!" I hand him his inhaler.

Ray chuckles "Its just one day of school Michael, chill."

Mikey glares at him "Don't call me Michael, Raymond!"

Ray blushes "Oh hell no I'll kill you Michael!"

"Raymond?" Frank giggles.

Ray glares at him "Shut it Iero!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared Raymond said my last name!" Frank grins.

"Frank Anthony Iero." I grin.

He glares at me "Gerard Arthur Way!"

I shrug "That's old news. Gerard Arthur Way, Michael James Way, Raymond Toro Oritz, Frank Anthony Iero."

They all glare at me, I just laugh.

"So how did you guys get out of class? Wont they be expecting you back?"

Mikey looks down "I told Mrs. Jones the truth."

I sigh.

Ray grins "Got kicked out of class."

"Ooh! What'd you do!" We ask.

"Well, in science there's this girl I'm, always partnered up with. She will not stop hitting on me. It's not that she isn't cute, because she is, its just she's annoying and... not for me. And I've turned her down many times and she wont get the hint. So today I told her to leave me the fuck alone." he shrugs.

I see the color drain out of Mikey's face from the corner of my eye.

"And I told Mr. Whatever his name is that I was going to help a friend, and left." Frank shrugs.

I frown "You two are going to be into trouble now."

"Would you prefer we left you?" Ray raises an eyebrow "Cuz then you couldn't hug me!"

I stick my tongue out at him "Shut it Raymond!"

He glares at me "Ok now you guys have got to fuckin' quit with that shit!"

I nod "Ok Ray."

"Thanks."

I nod "So... we're skipping... what to do?"

Ray yawns "I'm tired!"

I sigh "I gotta go tell mom I'm not at school before the school does..."

Mikey nods and yawns.

Ray smiles "Hey Mikey, stay here and sleep with me!"

Frank and I burst into laughter.

"Wha- oh!" Mikey laughs.

Ray blushes "Ah, shut up I'm tired!" he giggles.

Mikey nods and yawns again "Yeah I think I will stay..."

Frank frowns "I-I can't go home..."

I smile "Come with me then Frankie!"

He nods with a smile "Ok!"

We say bye to Mikey and Ray and I drive home.

Mom is waiting outside.

"Oh hell..." I mutter.

"Where is Mikey!" she frowns.

"He's at Ray's."

"First I get a call that you're skipping school, then I get a call that you've been stuffed into a locker! Who did it?" she frowns.

"If I tell you worse then getting shoved into a locker will happen! Please its done, leave it alone."

"Gerard Arthur-"

I sigh "Lecture all you want but I'm not telling you! It will only make school worse for me!"

She frowns "Fine! I'm going to work don't destroy the house..."

Frank and I go up to my room.

"Gerard?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I sigh "I'm fine Frank."

"So you say but... the look in your eyes tells a different story sugar..."

A corner of my lips forms a half smile "Fine. I'm not ok! Getting shoved into a locker fucking hurts in more ways then one! Brent has some sick obsession with the fact that I don't talk to him... I don't understand what his fucking problem is! And I made Mikey skip school so he'll be stressing on that forever!"

My phone goes off and its Mikey "And that's him!"

**Should I tell him?**

**Yes.**

**Now?**

**May as well, you're alone.**

**I can't.**

**Yes you can Mikes.**

**No, I can't! He'll reject me just like that girl!**

**I have a feeling the outcome will be completely different.**

**You think he actually likes me?**

**I don't know it for a fact, but I'm pretty damn sure. You'll never know if you don't ask**

**He's asleep so I can't ask him yet...**

**Ok well let me know?**

**Kay...**

Frank chuckles "Mikey?"

I nod "Yeah..."

"Let me guess, its about Ray?"

_Mikey would slaughter me if I told him!_

"Um... no?"

He smiles "I respect that you're being loyal to your brother, but I read the text messages. I wonder who will ask who out first..."

I raise an eyebrow "Come again?"

"The other night when we were at Rays... and you and Mikey were in the kitchen arguing about... I don't even know what..." he shrugs "Ray told me how he feels about Mikey."

I gasp "Really?"

He nods "Yep. After pouring out his heart in front of me he begged me not to tell a soul and apologized for venting about it. I told him he should try to ask Mikey out... I only told you because I read over your shoulder."

I nod "I kinda figured he felt the same... what do you mean he poured his heart out?" I frown.

Frank frowns "It was... he asked me to stop joking about him and Mikey and explained why... he really likes him... actually that doesn't touch it. He loves the boy. There's more to Ray Toro that meets the eye."

I smile "Isn't that true about everyone?"

He nods "Yeah. But I've had you pegged pretty close."

I tilt my head "Oh yeah?"

He nods "Yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

He nods "Immediate thought, DAMN that boy is gorgeous. I'm serious, that was my first reaction. Then I talked to you and Mikey and I decided it was my mission to help you speak. I quickly summed up a few things about you. You're quiet for the most part, but the few things you do say are usually meaningful. For some reason you're comfortable around me, which is pretty amazing, because I'm pretty damn comfortable around you too. You love to draw and write songs and they're always amazing. You lack a confidence in yourself, but there are times when you don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. Rather then let that horrible event make you try to change who you are, you stayed true to yourself! You have a scar that says FAG on your back and it doesn't seem like you're embarrasses at all about it. You're quietness and shyness isn't your downfall, its part of you're charm! You're eyes are beautiful and hazel. You have a hard time trusting people and you have no idea why you trust me but you do... Am I pretty close?"

I bite my lip and pull him into a hug "Close! There wasn't a thing off!"

He hugs back "I'm pretty good at reading people, I just haven't really given any effort until now."

I frown "I don't really have an awesome description of you... You're honestly a bit of a mystery to me. I know you have some problems at home that I wish I could get you away from... I know you're very easy to talk to... You make me feel...safe. You have no idea how amazing feeling safe is, after being afraid 24/7 for the last year.. Hell most of my life! You don't push me to talk and you seem to just understand what I'm trying to say, even when I'm not talking! So... thanks. Thanks for making an effort..."

He kisses my cheek "No... Thank you sugar. You've given me something besides hating myself and my parent to focus on... You make it seem like someone actually needs me... and I actually help."

I smile "You really do, I promise."

He smiles back "Sounds like we need _each other_..."

I nod "I thought I just needed you at first..."

He smiles "I need you more then you know Gerard." and kisses my lips.

_**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this so far! Thanks for reading, more to come soon!**_


	5. Kissing Away the Pain

I kiss him back with my arms around his neck. He holds me at the waist and slowly runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I part my lips allowing his entrance. He runs his tongue along mine and explores the rest of my mouth. His hands slip down a bit past my waist as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. I let out a small moan, making him grin into the kiss. I decide its my turn to take control. I grip his hair and slip my tongue into his mouth. Caught by surprise, he gasps. I explore his mouth and twirl my tongue around his a time or two. Then my phone beings to ring. We pull apart and I sigh, hearing Mikey's ringtone.

"Mikey?"

"H-Hey! C-C-Can you come g-get me?"

"Um... sure... Where's Ray?"

"A-asleep!"

"Wake him up and hand him the phone, I'm on my way, but I need to talk to him!"

"K-Kay!" he wheezes.

I jump up and grab my keys.

"What's wrong?"

"Mikey... panic attack!" I run downstairs.

He rushes behind me, locking the door because I forgot.

"Gee?" Ray mumbles.

"Ray! I need you to keep Mikey calm until I get there alright!"

"Alright I-I'll try!"

"Thanks!" I hang up and speed like hell to Ray's house.

"You're gonna get pulled over for this one day..." Frank frowns.

I chuckle "I'm not worried."

"Why?"

I shrug "I'm just not. They leave me alone for the most part."

I pull into Ray's driveway and realize that I forgot my shoes. I shrug and run inside before Frank has closed his car door.

"Ray! Mikey!" I yell running to Ray's room.

I smile when I walk into the room. Ray is leaned against his headboard and Mikey's is curled onto his lap, completely calm. Ray is stroking his fingers through Mikey's hair.

Ray smiles up at me "Hey Gee."

I nod "You seem to have the situation handled..."

Mikey blushes and nods.

Frank walks up behind me "Awe!"

Ray blushes a little but has a huge smile on his face.

I hand Mikey his inhaler "You have really got to keep this with you! So... How'd you calm him down?" I ask Ray.

Ray shrugs "Like this." he begins stroking his fingers through Mikey's hair again.

Mikey is immediately calmed and closes his eyes with a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. I chuckle, shaking my head. Beside me, Frank looks at Ray and nods vigorously.

Ray blushes and shakes his head.

Frank nods.

Ray mouths "No!"

Frank nods and mouths "Yes!"

"Hey Ray..." Mikey says, barely audible.

"Yeah Mikey?" he looks down at my younger brother with a smile.

Mikey blushes "I..."

I pull Frank out of the room, but we, of course, listen at the door.

I hear Mikey sigh "N-Nevermind..."

I can hear the frown in Ray's voice "You ok honey?"

A pause.

"Kinda... just... I've been stressing about something..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes...and no."

Ray chuckles "Well its one or the other Mikes..."

"I'm just worried that... what I say... it'll mess up our friendship."

"Mikey, I highly doubt that anything you say will mess our friendship up. Have a bit more faith in me then that, yeah?"

Mikey groans "It's not that... Ugh! I just... it'd make things awkward."

Ray's voice is very soft "Try me."

"I-It's erm... more along the lines of a question..." Mikey's voice shakes.

"Alright, ask me."

"I-I-I can't!" Mikey sobs.

"Alright, can I ask you a question then?" Ray asks.

I assume that Mikey nods, because Ray continues.

"Mikey, hey look at me... its ok. Calm down because if you're crying when I ask that might give me a complex..."

Mikey laughs "Alright ask away."

"Will you go out with me?" I can hear the nervousness in Ray's voice.

"Wh-what?"

_BAD reply Mikey!_

"Will-"

"Yes! Sorry I wasn't sure you actually said it and I kinda went into a state of shock because that's what I was going to ask but I'm such a coward and but yes! Yes!" Mikey says very quickly.

Ray chuckles "I didn't catch much of that, but I think I heard a few yes's?"

I then hear them kissing, so I remove my ear from the door. Frank does as well, giggling.

"You're brother's quite the nervous wreck!"

I nod "He's worse then me, and _that's_ an accomplishment!"

Frank nods in agreement "Yeah that's definitely true!"

I text Mikey "Not trying to interrupt but... I'm still here to give you a ride... need it or not?"

Mikey walks out, blushing "I ah... Let me text mom and ask if she can pick me up when she gets off work..."

I shrug "Alright."

Frank gets a mischievous grin and sits beside Ray.

Ray, who noticed the mischievous grin, raises an eyebrow "What?"

"So... is Mikey a good kisser?"

Mikey and Ray turn red, I just feel sick.

"I do not want to hear about my brother's kissing skills!" I frown.

Ray chuckles "You're just jealous Gerard."

My eyes widen "Of what?"

"You're brother's amazing kissing skills!"

"Ew!"

Frank grins "Trust me, he doesn't have to be jealous!"

"Ew!" Mikey groans.

Frank and Ray laugh at our disgusted expressions.

"Ugh!" Mikey and I chorus.

Mikey gets a text "Mom said she can pick me up later..."

I nod "Alright then, later"

"Hey Gerard, you don't have to run off..." Ray frowns.

I roll my eyes "What do you want Ray?"

He smiles "You know me to well! In all honesty, you can stay and hang out but... my mom keeps forgetting to go shopping and... I lack a car and license..."

I roll my eyes "We gotta stop by home first so I can get my shoes."

Mikey tilts his head in confusion "You... didn't wear your shoes?"

"I was in a rush to get here and forgot them.." I shrug.

Mikey grins "Awe! I feel important, you forgot your shoes for me!"

I nod "Ah, Ray... you've got money right? Because I don't have a job anymore..."

He nods "Yeah I wouldn't ask otherwise Gee."

Frank looks confused, so I explain "I had a job before...all that... but no one wants to hire a kid that wont talk to people..."

He nods "That really sucks..."

I nod "Heh, I could probably get used to talking if you were there with me."

"We could try that..." he offers.

"I highly doubt they'll hire both of us or allow you to sit up there the whole damn time."

He shrugs "Never know if you don't try."

I shrug "So, come one guys I really want my shoes!"

I drive home and run in for my shoes. When I get back to the car I look back at Ray.

"Where too?"

Ray shrugs "You pick Gee."

Anxiety hits the pit of my stomach "I honestly don't care Ray."

"Why not?" Ray pushes.

"Because!"

"Because you don't want to eat!" Mikey frowns.

I roll my eyes "No, I don't!"

Frank frowns "Why not?"

"I'm not hungry!" I snap at him.

"Gerard you haven't eaten all day and you barely ate dinner last night!" Mikey glares at me.

"I can't believe I'm just now putting this all together but.. Every time there's food involved, you have to be persuaded to eat... why?" Frank frowns.

"Ugh!" I jump out of the car and slam the door.

I walk inside, slam that door and proceed to my room, slamming that door as well. _Fucking Mikey and Ray can't keep their fucking mouths shut!_ I hear them walk inside, so I lock my bedroom door. I gaze over at the mirror with a frown. _Why do I even bother looking if when I don't like what I see? _I sigh and remove myself form the bed and look into the mirror, as Mikey begins pounding on my door.

"GERARD OPEN THE DOOR!" He screams.

I bite my lip and watch as my reflection does the same. My eyes begin to water as I lift my shirt to inspect the scar on my back. It looks horrid. A few tears find their way to the floor as I continue to stare at my flawed reflection.

"Gerard, open up!" Ray says through the door.

I can't take my eyes off of my crying reflection. My messy black hair. My disgusting paleness. The scars on my back and wrists. The door swings open as I'm slowly sliding down the wall, staring at what I can still see of my reflection. When I finally find the floor I pull my knees up to my face and begin to shake from the tears.

Mikey pats my back "Erm Frank he has a bit of an... eating disorder..."

I lift my head and glare at Mikey "I don't have a fucking eating disorder! I'm not really under the impression that I'm fat and I don't starve myself!"

Mikey sighs "Gee... it ties into your depression but it is, in fact, an eating disorder."

I scream, quite loudly, making them all jump.

Ray frowns, "Gee..."

I shake my head. Fuck them. Even if I could talk right now, I wouldn't. I shove Mikey's hand off of my shoulders.

"G-Gee!" he frowns.

I glare at him and stand up. I go over to my bed and cover my entire body with the blankets.

"Gerard will you fucking talk to me!" Mikey yells.

I sit up, grab the nearest thing and throw it at Mikey. He's lucky it was just a fucking pillow. I give him an unkind hand gesture and go back underneath the blankets. I feel a sudden weight on me and the covers are ripped from over my head. I try to grab them but Frank pins my hands and smiles down at me. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. _Damn you!_ I kiss back with equal, if not more force. He pulls away and goes for my neck. The cold metal of his lip ring gives me the chills, though that may not be all that contributed.

"Ugh! What the _fuck! _" I chuckle, a bit evilly, as I hear Mikey groan.

Frank pulls away and slowly releases my arms, exactly what I've been waiting for! I quickly maneuver our bodies so that I am now sitting on Frank's waist. He grins mischievously.

I look back at Ray and Mikey "Get out."

Ray groans "But I'm hungry Gee!"

"Final warning!"

"But Gerard!"

"You're really going to do this? Now?" Mikey questions.

I shove my lips onto Frank's and kiss him painfully slow.

"Gerard are you sure-"

"Mikey, Gerard doesn't need your sex-ed tips! Shh!"

"You're... actually watching them?"

I growl and get off of Frank. I grab Mikey's wrist and drag him out of the room, go back and grab a handful of Ray's fro.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ooooow!" He follows me out of the room.

"Gerard you shouldn't-"

I slam the door, lock it, and return to Frank's lap. I immediately meet his lips with my own and tangle my fingers in his hair. His hands decide to skip my waist totally and rest in the back pockets of my jeans. I grin and I slowly run my tongue across his lips. He parts his lips and I quickly make my entrance. I honestly don't have much experience with kissing, I'm just sort of winging it. And though I'm the one on top, he's pretty damn good at keeping the control, which I really prefer. He explores my mouth while running his fingers down my spine, with one hand remaining in my back pocket. My hair falls around our faces, and I finally have to surface to breathe sufficiently. He grins up at me, and I can't help but grin back. _Wasn't I depressed, oh... five minutes ago?_

He grins again "Feeling better?"

I nod, blushing.

"Wanna go get some food before Ray starves to death?"

I nod again and he takes my hand into his hand places a soft kiss into my palm. I grin and pull him into a hug. We walk into the living room, hand in hand, and I can't stop grinning. _Great now Mikey's REALLY gonna think we had sex._.. Mikey is pacing and Ray is sitting on the couch rolling his eyes.

"Mikey, I don't think that's what they're doing but this is _not _something you tell your mom!"

"I'm not stupid! I just... can't keep anything from her!"

Frank decides that this is a good time to speak up "Well, you can relax Mikey, there's nothing for you to hide form her. Now, let's go get some food I'm hungry!"

Ray tilts his head "You're... smiling..."

I nod.

"You were on the verge of murdering me a minute ago!" Mikey frowns.

I frown and walk over to him and pull him into a hug and whisper "I'm sorry. I know you just worry and I shouldn't push you away so much but... its not as easy as it would seem."

He nods "Sorry Gee."

I nod again.

"So, ah... I love you both, really... but can we please get some food!" Ray whines.

I chuckle and grab my keys and phone. On the way to the car I text Ray.

"I'm eating but I don't care where so..."

Ray smiles "Pizza?"

I roll my eyes "Should have known alright pizza it is!"

_How the hell DID my mood change so quickly? There's something truly amazing about Frank..._


	6. So, Who's the girl?

We're in the livingroom eating pizza when mom comes in from work.

"Boys?"

"In here!" Mikey yells.

I'm sitting with my legs across Frank's lap, my back against the arm of the couch. She walks in and rolls her eyes at what we're watching, The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"How do you not get sick of that movie?"

I shrug "Want some pizza?"

She nods "Yeah what kind?"

"Well there's Pepperoni and Cheese, cause Frankie's a vegetarian!" I smile at him.

"Oh you are? I didn't know that dear..." she grabs a piece of cheese "I'm tired, so if you guys are staying, that's fine but you're going to school tomorrow, so don't stay up all night, Gerard!"

I grin "I love how I was singled out!"

"Ray usually goes to bed early and so does Mikey so, Frank and Gerard, do not be up all night." she teases.

I blush and roll my eyes "Whatever."

She then leaves the room.

"So um... do you need a ride home or do you wanna stay?" I look at Frank, then Ray.

Ray shrugs "I'll stay."

Frank nods "My mom wont even notice I'm not there."

I frown "It's almost summer... You'll be able to stay over more then!"

He smiles and nods.

After the movie, we decide its best to go ahead and go to bed. Frank and I walk into my room and I yawn. He frowns and tells me that he doesn't have any clothes for tomorrow. I dig through my clothes for some suitable pajamas for him.

"I ah..." Frank blushes "Can I borrow some boxers? I'm jsut really... I have to be clean..."

I nod and hand him a pair, without paying attention to what they are.

He giggles "Cute Gee."

I look and blush "Sh-Shut up!"

"Did your mommie pick out these for you?" he holds up my teddybear boxers.

"Well I sure as hell didn't pick them! Shut up or you don't get to wear them!" I frown.

He smiles "I'm just messing with you Gee, calm down!"

I sigh and grab pajamas for myself "Hey I'm going to take a shower..."

He nods "Ok, I'll look through all of your things while you're gone!"

I blush "P-please don't!"

He smiles "Maybe you should take me with you so you can be sure." he winks, with a giggle.

My blush deepens "A-As tempting as that is... I d-don't think my mom would like walking in to that."

He smiles "I wont go through you're stuff Gee."

I smile back "Thanks... while I'm gone you can change and put your clothes on top of the washer, I'll start a load after I'm out and I'll leave mom a note to put it in the dryer before we're up."

He nods "Okie dokie. Thanks for the pj's Sugar."

I smile "You're welcome Frankie."

I walk into the bathroom and find Mikey and Ray brushing their teeth. I set my clothes on the counter and smile at them. Ray finishes first.

"Hey Gee!"

"Hey."

"Gonna take a shower?"

I nod "Yeah..."

"Alone?" Ray teases.

I blush "Yes!"

He chuckles as Mikey's nose scrunches up in disgust. Mikey finishes and looks at me.

"Please, no! Do what you want in your bed, but please, not in the shower! I use that shower! _Mom_ uses that shower!"

I make a face similar to Mikey's look of disgust "Ugh, Mikey! I wasn't going to anyways, but if I were you would have totally stopped that from happening!"

Ray shivers "Yeah... I'm scarred now!"

Mikey rolls his eyes "Hey Gee, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sigh "Yes, but I'm getting undressed so... look away or something, and Ray, you get out!"

Ray shrugs and walks to Mikey's room. I take off my shirt as Mikey turns to look at the door.

"What Mikey?"

"I have a question..."

I step into the shower and turn on the water "Alright?"

"Have you ever ah... y-you know..."

I feel my cheeks turn pink "No Mikey..."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Damn."

"Um... and why is my lack of a sex life a bummer to _you?_" I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I ah... I was wondering... I mean I've had the sex talk and all but... its different when you've got a boyfriend rather then a girlfriend..."

I shrug "Some things are different... like You can't get Ray pregnant or vice versa..."

He nods "Y-Yeah but..."

"Hey Mikey, I understand this is important and everything but... I'd rather we discussed this after I was out of the shower... with clothes on because this is way too fucking awkward ok?"

"Ok... I didn't think about that sorry bro!" and he leaves.

I shampoo my hair and shake my head at the thought_. Why the hellfuck is he coming to ME about sex advice? I have no idea! Did he honestly think I did? Maybe he should talk to Frankie... he seems to be more...experienced then me. I wonder if Frankie's had sex. _Jealousy forms in the pit of my stomach. The thought of him with anyone else is a bit too much to bare. _It's completely possible so that jealousy needs to go away now. I have Frank now, the past is irrelevant! _I bite my lip. _What if I'm not as good looking as the last person? No! Stop that! Think Happy Thoughts! Think Happy Thoughts! Think Happy Thoughts! _I get my loofah soapy and begin washing my neck. _Maybe Mikey should just talk to Ray! Though... I haven't known Ray to be with... anyone. So he may be as uninformed as Mikey and I. I guess I'll have to ask Frank... because I kinda have some questions of my own, how the fuck am I supposed to help Mikey? _I rinse off and step out of the shower grabbing my towel. _How the hell do I go about asking Frank? That will be more than awkward! But, I have to... _I put Frank's clothes into the washer, then mine. I smile and dig for Frankie's shirt. _Theft! _I start the washer, leave mom a note and stash the shirt in the hallway closet. I grin and walk to my room, hearing voices. I raise an eyebrow and walk in. I see Frank, Mikey and Ray sitting on my bed.

"Ah... hi." I shake my wet hair out of my eyes.

"Hey Gee!" Ray smiles "I got bored when you and Mikey were talking about sex and decided to come hang out with Frank."

My heart stops "Wh-what?"

Mikey blushes "I told them and decided to ask their advice seeing as... you don't really have any."

I look down and feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"It's ok, I have no advice either." Ray shrugs "But Frank does!"

I bite my lip and nod.

"We were waiting for you, in case you wanted to hear." Mikey smiles.

I shrug. _So much for getting rid of the jealousy._

Frank frowns "What's wrong, Gee?"

I shrug and sit beside him on my bed.

Mikey smacks his forehead "Gerard! I'm sorry I didn't realize that it'd be awkward for you! Frank said that the others don't compare to you, so don't be jealous!"

_OtherS? How fucking many?_

I glare at Mikey.

Frank pulls my hand into his "You really have no need to be jealous Gerard."

"I'm _not_ jealous!" I say through gritted teeth.

He sighs "You're a terrible liar."

I frown.

"Gerard, I've been with two other guys, that's it. And, am not with them now for damn good reasons!"

_Two? That's not so bad..._

I nod.

He rubs my shoulder "Now, can I continue?"

I nod.

"So... it is a bit different, obviously there's no risk of pregnancy. There is still a risk of STDs, so be careful. As none of you have had sex, I'm sure you don't have any, but after you do start having sex, its important to get checked. Before you ask, no I don't have any, I've been tested many times. Condoms are a good idea... I'm not exactly a professional at this, but I can say that it works out better if you establish what roles you play in the relationship. Like, decide who's the girl, for lack of a better word. And that's not in anyway a bad thing, to be the more feminine, I guess you could say..."

Ray grins "Who is it with you two?"

I blush. _I haven't thought about that..._

Frank grins back "Who do you think?"

Mikey begins to laugh, loudly, and points at me.

Ray chuckles "I have to agree with Mikey..."

I cross my arms and pout "I don't know what _you're_ laughing at Michael!"

Mikey stops laughing and frown "Hey!"

Frank laughs "And, not to be rude or anything but... I kinda agree Gee."

I shrug "I'm not that far in denial... but its not because I'm girly! It's because...you're the strong one. You're the one who calms me down..."

Frank smiles "Exactly."

I look over at Mikey "And I think it's the same with you two, for the same reasons."

Mikey nods "Ok, well thanks Frank... Night Gee."

He and Ray leave the room.

"Gerard?" Frank wraps his arms around my waist, from behind.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get some sleep, alright Sugar?"

I nod "Ok Frankie."

I lay down, facing away from him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my shoulder. I smile and slowly drift off to sleep.

"GERARD! FRANK! WAKE UP!" Mom yells through the door.

I mumble groggily. Frank chuckles "Shower time!"

We walk into the kitchen and I go straight for the coffee. After seven cups and restarting the coffee pot, I'm awake enough to get dressed. Frank is looking for his shirt in the laundry. I chuckle and go into my room to change. As I'm pulling on a shirt, Frank walks in. He runs his fingers across my bare stomach. I grin at him, and pull my shirt down.

"Hey I can't find my shirt... can I borrow one?"

I nod "How'd you loose your shirt?"

"I dunno..." he shrugs.

I hand him a shirt and we say goodbye to mom and head to school with Mikey and Ray.


	7. Chapter 7

I drive around the parking lot and see Brent's car. I bite my lip, realizing the only empty space is beside his fucking car. My nerves are even more shot, when I notice Brent sitting in his car. I groan. Frank gives me a confused look and I frown in response. Mikey gasps, noticing the problem at hand. Ray and Frank also catch on.

"Just park somewhere down the street-" Ray is cut off by the warning bell.

"He wont try anything with all of us... r-right?" Mikey fails to comfort me.

Frank shakes his head "Nah, He's a coward."

I bite my lip and pull into the space beside Brent. I take out the key and sneak a glace to see if he noticed who parked beside him. _Yeah... he noticed! _He has a maniacal grin and this hateful glint in his eyes. I am now chewing on my bottom lip as I unbuckle my seatbelt. Brent's grin grows as he steps out of his car. I grab my backpack and get out. Big Mistake. It turns out that Brent couldn't care less if Ray, Frank and Mikey were there. I am now on the ground, clutching my bleeding nose. _What the fuck! _Brent snickers and before anyone can react, he's on his way to class. Frank helps me up and sighs.

"You have got to stand up to him!" Ray frowns.

Frank rolls his eyes "Standing up to Brent if you have no fighting experience... would lead to worse then a bloody nose."

Mikey nods "And... I prefer having my beat up brother alive."

I roll my eyes and storm to the nurses office. They, of course, follow. The nurse gasps when I walk in and helps me clean my nose, and face, and we have to call mom for a shirt, seeing as this one is pretty much covered in blood. _Last fucking time I EVER wear a white shirt! _I sigh and listen to Frank explain what happened.

"What was the student's name?" Nurse Meg asks.

I sigh.

"Brent-"

"N-No!" I cut Mikey off.

Mikey frowns "Maybe if we report him, he'll back off!"

"Maybe if we report him he'll fucking kill me!" I yell.

"Now where is all of that rage when Brent is around, Sugar?" Frankie grins.

"Well, I'm not fucking frightened that Mikey is going to murder me!" I glare at him.

"Language Mr. Way. Nice to hear you talking..." Nurse Meg says "I'm assuming Brent Scott?"

Ray, Mikey and Frank nod.

"Ugh! DO you fuckers _want _me to die!"

"I'll call the office.." Nurse Meg grabs the phone.

"HELLO! AM I NOT FUCKING TAKING?"

She sighs "Busy, I'll just wait until your mom gets here."

"YOU PUSH ME TO TALK ALL THE FUCKING TIME AND WHEN I DO I'M IGNORED!"

"Gerard Arthur Way!" mom walks in "I can hear you screaming down the hall!" she gasps "Oh Gerard!"

I snatch the shirt from her and walk into the bathroom. I take off my bloody shirt and throw it at the trash can, missing. I growl and pull on my other shirt. And listen to them through the door.

"What is _wrong_ with him?" Mom asks.

"Well.. Brent punched him, we came to the nurses office and we're reporting Brent." Mikey shrugs.

I scream and kick the door. _I can't help but wonder where the fuck this rage came from... _I shove my bloody shirt into the trash can and look at the door. _I don't really want to be in there after the ridiculous fit I'm throwing... _I kick the door again.

"Gerard, you're needed at the office." Mom says through the door.

I groan and swing open the door and storm to the office, not looking at any of them. Someone, probably mom or Mikey, is following me. I ignore them and keep walking, but I can hear them speeding up. When they call out my name, I find I was wrong about who it is.

"Gerard!" Frank grabs my arm.

I snatch it away and continue walking.

I hear Frank let out an annoyed groan as he grabs my arm again, more firmly, stopping me.

"Gerard calm the fuck down!"

I groan and pull tufts of my own hair. Frank leans me against a wall.

"Look, You can't go into the office all pissed off like this, it'll give the illusion that he isn't the only one at fault. You gotta go in there all hopeless and quiet, ok? Then he will get suspended for sure. And we're not trying to get you killed. We're trying to help. I know that this will piss him off even more, but he needs to know that there is some sort of consequence to what he's doing! And seeing as you can't fight him, this is the way to go. So, relax Sugar, Its gonna work out." He pulls me into a hug.

I hug him back and freeze in fear as I catch a glimpse of Brent, heading to the office.

"I-I can't do it! He'll kill me right in front of Principal Tiler!"

Frank squeezes my hand "No, he wont."

"Principal Tiler will expect me to speak! I-I can't! And he'll get annoyed at me for it, he always does!"

Frank smiles "Want me to go and tell him what happened?"

I nod.

We walk into the office and Brent sends me a glare that clearly states: You sir, are dead!

I bite my lip. There are three seats in the office, I take the one furthest from Brent, and Frank happily takes the middle seat. Principal Tiler raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Frank Iero. I know I'm not exactly involved, but since Gerard doesn't talk I thought I'd give his end of the story."

"He can't do that, _Gerard_ has to!" Brent frowns.

"Gerard is mute Brent, he isn't able to. So, Mr. Iero you may stay. So what happened?"

"Gerard got out of his car and got punched in the face by Brent." Frank tells him "Yesterday, He shoved Gerard inside his locker and scratched Fag onto it."

Principal Tiler frowns "I'll be looking at that Locker Mr. Scott!"

Brent shrugs "I was just teaching him a lesson. 'Swrong to be gay. I'm trying to help him really."

My eyes widen _Trying to help?_

Principal Tiler looks at me, then back to Brent "Noble as your intentions were, it is still against school rules to bully. You have detention for... three days."

"Three days?" Frank agues "I don't see how that's fair! Fighting is automatic suspension!"

"No Mr. Iero it is up to me what-"

He holds out the hand book "No, It is right here, in black and white "Any fighting among students results in automatic suspension for three days or more." See?"

Pricipal Tiler shrugs "Very Well, Iero, the three of you are suspended for a week."

I turn pale _I've already missed so much!_

"Gerard didn't do anything, and neither did I! I would understand if we fought back, but we didn't!" Frank argues.

"The suspension still stands, Mr. Iero."

Frank glares at him "Then I might as well do something to deserve it!" he turns around, and punches Brent in the face "Just because you're bigger then someone doesn't give you the right to treat them like shit! And the fact that you do, with them being so much smaller makes you a fucking coward!"

My eyes widen as I watch Frank hit Brent again.

"MR. IERO!"

Frank moves away from Brent and grabs my hand, "Come one, lets fucking leave."

A small smile appears on my face as we run to my car.

I don't drive to my house, Frank's house, or even Ray's. I drive to the only other person I can talk to with such ease. Frank raises an eyebrow, but remains silent as I continue the drive to her house. I pull into her driveway, relieved to see her car, seeing as I didn't call in advance. I unbuckle my seatbelt and smile at Frankie.

"You're about to meet one of my favorite people in the world!"

He gives me a nervous smile "Should I be afraid?"

I chuckle "No, come on!" I get out and run to the door.

I knock three times, then twice, then four times. Frank raises his eyebrow and chuckles. The door swings open.

"Gerard I know you're supposed to be in school!" Gramma Elena grins at me "Who's you're friend here?"

"Gramma Elena, this is Frankie. Frankie, this is my grandmother, Elena."

"Frankie?" she smiles "Gerard... is this the Frankie you've texted me about?"

I blush "The only Frankie I know, so yes..."

She smiles "Well come on in, and explain why you're not at school Gerard Arthur."

Frank and I tell her the whole story. She listens, throwing in a few gasps and such. In the middle of telling her, I get a frantic call from mom, so I let Frank tell the rest and I go into my room at Gamma Elena's.

"Gerard where the hell are you two?

"S-sorry I'm at Gramma Elena's... Frank and I are suspended for a week."

"Yeah, I know! Why would you hit Brent in front of the principal?"

"I didn't hit him at all and Frank did, only after trying to reason with Principal Tiler about me getting suspended. When he couldn't change his mind, he punched Brent and said he may as well do something to get suspended..."

Mom sighs "Gerard why would the principal lie?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A HOMOPHOBE! He was on my side until Brent mentioned that it was wrong for me to be gay, and he was just teaching me a lesson!" I yell through the phone.

"I don't know but you're both suspended for a week. Are you staying at Gramma's?"

"I don't know... I haven't asked yet."

"Well let me know I have to calm Mikey down.. Love you."

"Love you too mom..."

I hang up and rejoin Gramma Elena and Frankie.

Gramma Elena chuckles "Yes, GeeGee's always been like that. One minute he's fine, the next he's ready to kill. It depends on the people he's around, really. When its just Gerard and I, he's usually calm. He also tends to turn panic or sadness into anger quickly."

I decide to make my appearance "So, according to Principal Tiler, we beat the shit out of Brent right in front of him and that's why we're suspended."

Frank rolls his eyes "Homophobes..."

Gramma Elena nods "And that's exactly what it is. Now, since you two don't have school, would you like to spend the night?"

I look over at Frank "Would it be okay with your mom?"

He shrugs "She's too messed up to notice..."

"Poor Dear... Well You can stay here tonight. Gerard has clothes here that you can borrow, I think they'll be a little big, but they'll do!"

Frank nods "So Mrs. El-"

"No, no Frankie. Gramma Elena, Gramma or Elena. No Mrs." She smiles.

Frank nods "Gramma Elena... I like that."

She smiles "Me too. Gerard came up with that when he was little and it stuck." she stands up "Now, I'm going to take a nap and then we can discuss dinner, I know you're a vegetarian Frank, but remind me when I wake up."

I lead Frank into my room. He gasps at all of the drawings hung up on the walls. He then points to one in particular, that makes me blush.

"Gramma Elena loves that one... it's the one that made her realize that I'm gay, hell I didn't even know..."

The drawing is of two boys holding hands. One of them is me, the other looks... a lot like Frank

"That looks like.. Me." he tilts his head.

I nods "I just noticed that myself..."

He grins "Maybe we really were meant to be!"

I kiss his cheek "I think that every time you smile. Every time you kiss me. Every time you calm me down." _I love you! What? Did I just think that?_

He grins and pulls me into a hug "You really don't know the effect you have on me do you?"

I shake my head "N-Not really."

He sits on my bed and gestures for me to follow. I sit beside him and he smiles and takes my hand into his.

"Gerard... My mom is so fucked up, she really doesn't know when I'm there and when I'm not. I tried to sober her up and it didn't work. She wants to be this way! I hate to say it, but I've honestly given up on her. Gerard, honey you take that pain away. And, in other high schools, I got into fights all of the time. You're keeping me out of that, with the exception of today... You're crazy mood swings may drive other people crazy, but I honestly love it! It's just... part of who you are! I'm one of the few people you'll talk to, which makes me feel EXTREMELY important. I know I'm helping you and the ways I help you are a bit more obvious, but don't ever think that you aren't helping me!"

I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. He kisses back while pushing me on my back. He lies on top of me, tangling his fingers in my hair, as I do the same to him. After a few minutes I pull away and smile at him. He grins back.

"So do you think your gramma likes me?"

I nod with a smile "She loved you before she even met you Frankie... I told her about how you calm me down and how easy it is to talk to me and... everything! She wanted to meet you for herself, but I promise Frankie, she loves you!"

He smiles "I gotta say, I love her too! Talking to her is calming and... I definitely understand why she's one of your favorite people!"

I smile "So are you."

"I'm what?"

"One of my favorite people."

He smiles "Likewise."

"H-Hey Frankie..."

"Yes Gee?"

I bite my lip. _Might as well tell him!_

"I...I love you Frankie." I look up for his reaction. _Please say it back!_

_**Ohhhhh yes! I did leave THAT cliffhanger XD sorry, I couldn't resist and I'm tired so... R&R? Hope you liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please Read! (No, I'm not stopping!)**_

_**Before I start, I have to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I'm not obsessed with Reviews, but it helps me know what you guys like and such. =) I laughed after writing the "You sir, are dead" part, and thought it was probably one of those things only I'd think was funny, but apparently not! A few of you have told me that your gay or bi. I'm not, but I support it none the less. To me, love is love. And I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I really really had to! There won't be anymore like that, so don't worry! I hope you guys like it!**_

"I...I love you Frankie." I look up for his reaction. _Please say it back!_

_Oh hell! Maybe I shouldn't have said it!_

Frank is completely quiet, but a grin is slowly growing on his face. His eyes being to water, which has me in a state of complete shock. He wraps his arms around me, slowly and looks into my eyes, the grin still intact.

"I love you too Gerard." he lightly touches my lips to his and pulls back "So damn much!"

I pull him into another kiss, one that lasts longer, and the tears that have been threatening to fall from his eyes finally slide down his cheeks and onto mine. I pull away and wipe his eyes gently with my thumbs.

"What's wrong?" I feel tears gathering in my own eyes.

He smiles "Nothing Gerard, I've just heard a few people tell me they loved me and...it wasn't...the same. It was just a casual, standard thing to say. It meant nothing, to them it was just words. And the words made me feel... calm... but not like this. My heart didn't stop and I didn't feel like... _this_!"

He hugs me again and presses his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. I stare back into his, feeling a smile stretch my lips. He smiles as well and presses his lips against mine again. I kiss back, smiling a lot into the kiss. His arms loop around my waist as mine do the same around his neck. I somehow manage to find myself in his lap, legs wrapped around him too. I feel his warm tongue against mine and let out an involuntary moan into his mouth. Needless to say, I'm quite distracted by the kissing. So much so, that I didn't hear the door open.

"Ger-Oh!"

I jump and attempt to untangle myself from Frank, which results in me falling off of the bed, onto the floor. Gramma Elena laughs and helps me up. Frank, who is blushing as well, laughs with her. I glare at the floor.

"I wasn't really able to sleep, so I wanted to see if you two wanted to go shopping with me, but if you'd rather stay." Gramma Elena winks, jokingly.

I chew on my bottom lip.

Frank smiles "We can go with you."

She smiles "Good because I wouldn't know what to get for you, dear!"

Frank chuckles "That's usually the case, It's fine!"

Frank and I sit in the back seat, holding hands. Gramma Elena gets to the grocery relatively quickly.

Frank shakes his head and laughs "I know where you got your driving!"

We laugh as we walk into the store. We decide on Grilled Burgers(Veggie Burgers for Frankie) and french fries for dinner. We get pancake mix and such for breakfast tomorrow. On the ride home, I'm texting Mikey.

I can't believe Principal Tiler is such a homophobe!

So you believe me?

Of course Gee! Why wouldn't I?

Idk... mom didn't seem very convinced...

*Sigh* yeah, we've gotta talk about that...

Ok?

Mom said... and its not that she doesn't still love you the way you are or anything so don't freak out... but she said she wishes you weren't gay sometimes... she said not only would it get rid of the questions about her parenting, but it'd make your life easier. Needless to say... Ray and I have decided to keep our relationship on the DL for a while =(

What the fuck? I'm gay and that isn't changing, she can fucking get over it! I swear she secretly hates me!

Gerard, mom does not hate you. She's mad that you ran to Gramma's though.

Well she can get the fuck over it! Gramma Elena doesn't question who I am!

I know Gee... I wish I were suspended, I'd be there myself. I miss you...

Miss you too Mikes, and we gotta come back tomorrow... might not stay very long.

What?

Meaning, I might be grabbing my stuff and living with Gramma Elena.

You can't do that to me!

I don't want to but... it may be the only way I can help Frankie.

What?

His home situation is fucked up, let's leave it at that. I don't want him back there and with mom's sudden homophobia... she won't like him there.

If she knew the situation she'd have no problem and you're just mad right now. Mom loves you. Hell, I'm constantly ignored because she's worried about you not talking!

Mikey... I don't want it that way. And she gets frustrated when I don't talk to her. Don't freak out or anything Mikey, I haven't even talked to Gramma or Frankie... it was jut a thought it my head... like you said, I'm just mad. And don't tell mom I said any of this shit, I'm just venting okay? This is between ME and YOU. Don't even tell Ray!

Alright Gee. I wont tell them. I gotta shower and all of that so I'll talk to you in a while ok? Love you bubba.

Love you too Mikes.

"Earth to Gerard?" Frank waves his hand in front of my face.

I blink "Sorry... talking to Mikey...I'm gonna go...lay down for a while ok? I... I don't wanna talk"

They nod and watch me disappear into my room.

_What the fuck? She wishes I wasn't gay? I used to wish the same, but now I have someone who makes me happy! Someone who calms me down and loves me! Fucking Homophobia is spreading like a plague! _

_And Mikey was gonna tell her about him and Ray! I can't say I blame them for keeping quiet about it!_

_Gramma Elena is the only person in my family who completely accepts me! Mikey does for the most part, but he, like mom, has the expectations for me that I just can't fucking meet! I'm not gonna fucking talk all of the time! I'm not gonna stop being gay! I'm not gonna wake up one day and find my depression gone!_

My phone goes off. I look, seeing that I have a text from Mikey.

Hey outta shower. Why do I have five missed calls from Gramma? And a text from Frank asking what's wrong? You ok bro?

I went to my room. Don't feel like talking. They wanna know what's wrong. Don't tell them the stuff I said, but feel free to say why I'm upset!

=( K I'll call Gramma. Love you bro.

Love you too...

I lay face down on the pillows and close my eyes. _Fuck Dinner!_ I close my eyes and find myself unable to fall asleep. I decide that I'll just pretend I'm sleeping and maybe they'll leave me alone. I can hear Gramma Elena on the phone.

"Well that definitely explains why he's suddenly upset... No Mikey, it's not your fault... Calm down, He'll be alright... Yeah? Hmm... Well you can come over this weekend sweetie... Yeah, I'll make sure he eats... I promise he'll be ok Mikey... alright... love you too... bye." She sighs.

"So what's wrong?" I hear Frank ask.

"I love Mikey to death but he doesn't realize that some things are better left unsaid... Apparently my daughter said that she wishes Gerard wasn't gay sometimes because she's tired of people telling her that she's a bad parent and Gerard wouldn't get beaten up so much... Of course, she was just venting, she loves Gerard the way he is, but I understand why that would make him upset."

"Yeah... I really wanna go talk to him but... I think he wants to be alone right now so he's got until dinner is ready!" I hear Frank.

I sigh and grab a pencil and some paper and begin to draw. I'm not really paying much attention to what I'm drawing, but drawing calms me. After about thirty minutes I look down at my drawing. It's an almost completely empty room. All that is in the room is a bed, a desk and a chair. I shrug it off and walk into the kitchen, the smell of hamburgers is making my stomach growl and I actually feel like eating. Gramma Elena has that effect on me. Frankie and Gramma Elena are looking through an old photo album. I smile, I've never really been embarrassed of my baby pictures, with the exception of the naked ones... Frank looks up at me and smile.

"You were such an adorable baby!"

I smile in response and sit on his other side, also looking at the photos. I see one of my third birthday. I have cake all over my face and I'm being held by...my dad. I frown and take that picture out of the album.

"Gerard what-"

I rip the picture.

"Gerard!"

I hold up a finger, telling her to wait a moment. I continue ripping until I have him out of the picture. I then show it to Gramma Elena and Frankie.

They both smile.

"I was afraid you were going to destroy the whole picture!" Gramma Elena frowns "I have an idea." she closes the album and goes back to the beginning of the photo album and gathers all of the pictures with dad in them. Frank and I help until its time to eat.

"What's your idea?" Frank asks.

"When Mikey comes over this weekend, we're going to burn all of the pieces of photos with him. Except there's one I refuse to burn." she smiles

I take a bite of my hamburger and raise an eyebrow at her.

"So I'm assuming you're not talking?" she frowns when I respond with a nod "I was thinking about keeping at least one, so if you or Mikey ever want to, you can look at a picture of him... but I found this one..."

She shows me a picture of him holding Mikey and I. In his lap, I'm on one leg, and Mikey is sitting on the other. I look away from the picture and take another bite out of my hamburger. I remember the day we took that picture... it was the day before Mikey's first day of school. I sigh and continue to eat, though I'm no longer in the mood to. I take a few more bites and put it down. I frown and gather clothes for a shower. After bleeding all over my shirt, even though I got it all off, I still feel gross. I walk into the bathroom and strip off my clothes. I avoid looking at my reflection, as I don't feel like that battle tonight. Unlike my normal showers, which are as hot as I can get them, this one isn't relatively cool. I lean my head back and let the water cover my hair. When my hair is finally drenched I grab Gramma Elena's shampoo, not caring if I smelled like a girl. After I've finished I stay in the shower for a few more minutes, just letting the water run down my body. I turn off the water and step out, realizing that in my search of clothes I, like an idiot forgot boxers. I sigh and swear under my breath and send Frank a text.

*Facepalm!* I'm an idiot... I forgot boxers... can you please please please get me a pair? They're in the top drawer in my room.

LOL NO Problem Gee 3

TYVM! 3

Frankie knocks on the door "Hey Sweetie, its me!"

I crack the door open and smile at him. He hands me the boxers, which have the Bat Symbol on them, and leaves. I put them on, along with my other clothes, and walk into the living room where Frankie and Gramma Elena are.

Gramma Elena smiles at me "Wanna watch a movie Gerard?"

I nod and sit between her and Frankie. I'm not sure what movie they put in, because after about two minutes of laying with my head in Frankie's lap, I fell asleep.

I open my eyes and yawn, finding myself in my bed_. When did I get here? All I remember was watching Gramma pick a movie and... didn't I go to sleep? _I hear snoring and turn my head, seeing Frank asleep behind me. I then notice his arms wrapped around me. I grin and slowly turn so that I'm facing him. Miraculously, I don't wake him. I nuzzle my face into his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I smile and hold him tight. Then I start to feel his fingers begin to rake through my hair. I look up and see him smiling down at me. He kisses my forehead and increases his grip around my waist.

"Good Morning Gerard."

"Good Morning Frankie." I smile.

I lean up to kiss him and hear Mikey's ringtone go off. So I plant a quick kiss onto his lips nad search around for my phone. _Where the fuck? There!_

I grab my phone off of the dresser and answer it "Hello?"

"G-Gerard!" I hear Mikey being to cry.

My eyes widen "What's wrong Mikey?"

"B-Brent! H-he ended up with just detention and he s-said that since you weren't here I-I'd have to do!" Mikey's voice cracks.

I glare a hole through the wall "What did he do?"

"H-he slammed my head against the bathroom sink and shoved my head into the toilet... th-then he started k-kicking me!"

"I'm on my way... where are you?"

"I'm at the park down the road from school... after that I-I just left..." he sniffles.

"Alright I'm coming Mikey."

"Ok-k..."

I grab my shoes and keys. Frank gives me a confused look, but I continue and go to the kitchen where Gramma Elena is making coffee.

"Good Morning Ger-"

"Hey! What's up?" Frank demands.

I shove my feet into my shoes and tie them "Brent decided he's gonna fuck with Mikey!"

Frank's eyes widen "_What?"_

I nod "Yeah. I have to go pick Mikey up and... I'll get that mother fucker!"

Gramma Elena frowns "Gerard, honey don't get into a fight.."

I shake my head "No, I don't care. He can fuck with me all he wants but he'll fucking regret putting a finger on Mikey! I'll _kill_ the bastard!"

Frank frowns "Well I'm going with you... May as well assist you in murder."

Gramma Elena sighs "Want some coffee before you go?"

I shake my head "No, I don't have time and I'm so fuckin pissed, I'm wide awake!" I hug her "Love you Gramma I'll see you later!" and run out the door.

Frank runs out behind me and I drive off, forgetting about my seatbelt. I put it on at the next stop light, since I'm stuck anyways. I drive to the park in record time and jump out of the car. I run over to Mikey, sitting on one of the swings, with his head down. I pull him into a awkward looking hug, as he's sitting down. He stands up and hugs back and begins to sob.

I frown "I'm so sorry Mikey..."

He wipes his eyes and looks at me "This isn't your fault Gee, don't even think that!"

I sigh, "Get in the car, I'll drive you home."

"Where are you going?" he says on our way to the car "You're not thinking about doing anything stupid, are you?"

I open the driver's side door "You know me too well."

He sighs "Then I'm going too!"

I roll my eyes "Whatever Mikey, but if I get murdered its your own fault you were there to see it!"

He nods, "Y-You're not gonna get murdered though are you?"

I shrug "Hope not..."

I pull into a parking place and try to think "Where is Brent now?"

"American History, though he's probably skipping..." Frank frowns.

"Where would he be if he was skipping?" I bite my lip.

"In the bathroom..." MIkey says quietly.

I nod "Looks like that's where I'm going!"

"What are you gonna do?" Frank asks, I can tell by looking into his eyes that he's worried.

I chew on my lip before admitting "I don't know..."

Mikey's eyes widen "Y-You don't even have a _plan_ ?

I shrug "I haven't had coffee yet, bite me!"

_Fuck, I'm gonna die..._

XD


	9. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge!

I storm to the bathroom still unequipped with much of a plan Frank and Mikey are right behind me. I open the bathroom and find it empty. Ray walks in and I kick one of the stall doors open in anger. Mikey lets out a sigh of relief. I shake my head and walk into the hallway.

"G-Gerard we don't even know where to look, just leave it alone, ok?" Mikey frowns.

"No!" I look up at the clock. _Almost lunch time_

"What the fuck is going on?" Ray asks.

"Brent beat up Mikey and now Gerard is going to be assisted in suicide! Gerard, babe maybe you should just calm down." Fran frowns.

I shake my head "Fuck that! That mother fucker is going to get what he deserves if it kills me!"

"And its very likely that it will..." Ray sighs.

I walk outside and go straight for the Popular's side of the eating area. The bell rings, and though I'm scared out of my mind, a grin begins to form onto my face. I see Brent and his minions walking to the cafeteria. I grab a few rocks and stand on one of the picnic tables.

"G-Gerard don't!" Mikey whimpers.

I throw the rock with as much force as I can put behind it in Brent's direction. It his the back of his head.

"HEY BRENT!" I yell as loud as I possibly can.

"What the fuck!" he turns around and glares at me "What are you doing here faggot?" he then looks confused "Did you just talk?"

"You're damn right I did!" I throw another rock "Come here you fucking coward!"

"You're calling _me _a coward?"

"I didn't fucking stutter, did I!" A few people gasp as I throw another rock, hitting his chest this time.

"How the fuck am _I _a coward!" he yells.

When I give no answer, he runs at me and I throw my remaining rocks at him, grinning.

_Well, at least I'll die with a Bang!_

He hold his now bleeding nose and wipes the blood off with his hand._ Apparently bleeding increases a bully's anger. _He growls as he reaches the picnic table. I jump down beside him and glare at him, grin still intact. _Why the fuck am I smiling like a maniac? _He shoves me onto the ground and kicks my side. I don't let out a sound, not even a pain induced gasp. I just grin at him and stand back up. He punches me and I feel blood being to spurt out of my nose I wipe it with my sleeve and smile up at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Mikey screams at the top of his lungs.

Ray pats Mikey's shoulder with a frown.

Frank just stares at us in horror.

Brent chuckles as I receive another blow to the face "You're little sister's right. You should at least try."

_Stand up fucking tall_

_Don't let them see you're back_

_and take my fucking hand_

_and never be afraid again!_

_I've only got one chance to put this at an end!_

He punches me again and sighs "This is getting boring." he shoves me onto the ground "You're more pathetic then your faggy brother."

I stand up quickly, rock clutched in hand. As I've been watching his pattern, I now know when to dodge. He swings his fist in my direction and I step back an inch or two, making him miss. As he stumbles from the force he put into the punch I grip the rock in my hand and smash it hard against his head. He lets out a yelp, making my grin grow. I kick his sides with as much force as I can, but being sure to save some energy. He struggles to get up and shoves me. I shove back. _He's tired now, I might survive this! _I ball my fist and hope to god the punch I throw isn't pathetic. I hit under his left eye and he groans in pain.

"You fucking queer I'll kill you!" he throws another punch and misses again.

He lets out an anger groan and goes for me again. I move and give him a shove to the ground._ I have to keep him down this time! _I kick his sides and sit on his stomach, knees digging into his chest. I punch his face quite a few times.

I take a breath "Y-You wanna know why you're a coward?" I punch him again "You can beat the fuck out of the small guys who are scared of you! The ones who don't fight back!" I stand up and kick his stomach "But when someone stands up to you..." I take in a breath "You can't do shit. You're nothing but a fucking coward!"

Brent holds his stomach and whimpers in pain he looks to his friends for help, but they back off.

"Fuck that man!" The shorter blonde one says.

The other one, brunette and tall nods in agreement. They gather him up and take him to the nurse.

"Gerard Way!" Principal Tiler yells "You are expelled for fighting at school, while suspended!"

I shrug "Fuck you and your school, you homophobic fuck!"

"Mr. Way to my office!" He glares at me.

I smile at him "I'm suspended so, I think not."

Walk over to Mikey and pull him into a hug "See you later Mikey."

He glares at me "You scared me to death!" he shoves me "And you lied about having no plan!"

I chuckle "Wasn't a lie bro... I developed what little of a plan that was when I saw him."

"You look like shit, man." Ray grins.

I flip him off "Fuck you Toro!"

Frankie wraps his arms around me "I'd rather you didn't fuck him."

I throw my head back, laughing. He smiles and stands on the tips of his toes, giving me a very soft kiss on my swollen, slightly bloody lips. The group of students that had gathered to see the fight cheer.

"Way! Iero! I'm calling the police if you don't leave NOW!"

I pull Frank into another kiss, wincing a little because of my busted lips. He licks my bottom lip and pulls away with a grin. I hold his hand in mine and together we skip (Oh Yes, we skip!) To my car.

I turn my radio up as loud as it'll go and blast The Used. After we're a few blocks away from the school, I turn the radio and frown at Frankie.

"I hope I didn't get _you _expelled!"

He shrugs "We can transfer, I'm not going back anyways!"

I nod "I'm not going to another bullshit high-school. I have one fucking month left, Gramma Elena can home school me, and you. Speaking of which... I need to let her know I survived!"

I dial her number.

"Please don't tell me you're in the hospital Gerard." I can hear the worry I her voice.

"No, but I'm expelled. Can you home-school me and Frankie?"

"Sure, now what happened?"

"All I know is I won... details escape my memory... Can you meet me at mom's? I gotta show her I'm still alive too..."

"Yeah and I want the whole story then!"

"Ok... want anything from Starbucks? I_ need_ coffee now."

Frank and Gramma Elena laugh.

"I'm serious... fuck I'm about to fall asleep driving..."

"Please don't do that Sugar!" Frankie's eyes widen.

I smile at him and pull into Starbucks. The $20 Gramma Elena gave me is now gone and I have three different types of coffee, and Frankie has one. I down all three drinks before we get home and Frankie hasn't even had one.

Mom runs out the door as soon as I pull into the driveway "Gerard Mikey said you were in a fight-Oh Gerard!"

_Does my face look __**that **__bad?_

She pulls me into a hug, that feels like she's trying to squeeze me in half.

"M-mom! Very sore-can't breathe!"

She releases me and frowns "Gerard Arthur Way! What possessed you to go looking for a fight?"

I shake my head "I'm not explaining it twice... Gramma Elena is on her way..."

"_She _should have stopped you!"

"_She_ couldn't stop me if she wanted to! And why do you always get annoyed when I bring her up?"

"I don't have time for this Gerard-"

"Really? What are you doing that takes time away from answering my question?"

"Gerard-" she sighs.

Gramma Elena parks beside my car and gets out "Oh Gosh Gerard!"

_I have really gotta look into a mirror._..

We walk into the house and explain what happened. Well, Frank, explains, I just take a few ibuprofen. He continues and I go to the bathroom to clean up my face. _Holy fuck! _The front of my shirt is covered in dry blood. I step into the shower, this job is too big for a wash rag. I wince as the soap slides into the lacerations on my sides. _What the fuck?_ Then I realize there are scratches like that everywhere. _His fucking class ring!_ I step out of the shower and change quickly, throwing yet another shirt away. _Hopefully I wont have this problem anymore. _I go into the living room and hear Frank explaining the rest.

"And now he's expelled... and I'm not going back either."

"What? Expelled? What about Graduation!" Mom frowns.

I shrug "Gramma Elena can home-school Frank and I and it counts."

Mom sighs "I guess that'll have to do... no point in enrolling you into another school when there's less then a month left..."

Frank smiles at me "You look a lot better without the blood." he pulls me into a hug and whispers "Though I have to admit, I kinda liked the blood."

I blush and hug back "I love you Frankie!"

"I love you too Gee!" he gently kisses my cheek.

We decide to go up to my room and watch a movie until its time to pick up Mikey and Ray. I put in Lilo and Stitch. Frankie wraps his arms around me and we just lay there, cuddling and watching the movie.

_**Come on now, OF COURSE I'm not gonna kill him =D It took me a million times to write the fighting part until i was satisfied, so I hope it's to your liking as well.**_


	10. Zombies Will Never Hurt You

Frank and I get into my car to pick up Ray and Mikey. Mom didn't want us to go, but she had to got to work, and Gramma Elena dozed off, leaving Mikey with no other ride home. And ever since we were in elementary, we don't ride the bus. Some kid in highschool had a lot of gum and he stuck our hair together with it... mom wasn't happy. I pull into a parking place and text Mikey, telling him where we are. He texts back.

Dude, get out of the car, you're not gonna believe this!

What?

Just do it.

I sigh and get out of the car. I look around for Mikey and Ray. My eyes widen when I see a group of kids surrounding them. _What the hell? _Frank gets out of the car as well.

"Do you see- who are they?"

I shrug "Some of the students here but... they usually don't hang out with us..."

The group of about nine people approach us.

"Damn Gerard, you showed him!" a voice calls.

I look at Mikey, confused.

He shrugs "They've decided you're awesome. And by default, so are Ray, Frank and I."

I sigh and get into the driver's seat. _Nothing changed, I'm still quiet geeky gay Gerard... Ray, Frank and Mikey get in as well._

"What's wrong Gerard?"

I shake my head and point to my seatbelt.

They all sigh and buckle their seatbelts.

"Now you're gonna be quiet?" Mikey frowns.

I roll my eyes and drive home. When we get there I text them all.

I don't understand why everyone is acting different all of the sudden! NOTHING has changed! I'm the same quiet gay loser I was when I woke up this morning!

Ray: Gerard you're not a loser and people are going to be excited that you kicked Brent's ass, it isn't just you he picks on, ya know?

Frank: Sugar something has changed. You finally stood up for yourself I know you didn't do it for the attention, but it'll lay off soon. At least we're expelled and ya don't have to deal with it every day =)

Mikey: My opinion of you hasn't changed in the slightest. I've ALWAYS thought you were awesome! Though, I must admit I was shocked when you were ready to kick his ass after he bothered me. I was hoping you'd leave it alone so you wouldn't get hurt and thought you aren't violent I had a feeling that you weren't gonna let this go... so thanks you're an amazing big brother =)

I pull Mikey into a hug. He hugs back, very carefully. I pull away and smile at him.

Gramma Elena walks into the living room "Hello Boys!"

Mikey runs over to her "Gramma!"

She hugs them and walks over to Ray "You better give me a hug boy!"

Ray smiles and hugs her "So demanding!"

"Hey Gramma can I tell you something?" Mikey messes with his shirttail nervously.

"Of course sweetie!"

He keeps his eyes on the floor "I ah... I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really! Who?" Gramma Elena casts Ray a suspicious glance.

Mikey walks over to Ray and grabs onto his hand "RayRay!"

I try and fail not to laugh "R-_RayRay_?"

Ray grins "Shut up _Sugar_!"

I stick my tongue out at him.

Gramma Elena Smiles "What did your mom say about it?"

Mikey suddenly becomes interested with his shoes "W-well nothing... I didn't tell her... I hadn't gotten a chance and then she... she said that thing about Gee being gay..."

Gramma Elena sighs "You know she didn't mean that..."

"Still it wasn't a good time to tell her..." He frowns.

Gramma Elena nods "Well, don't you dare tell her you told me first, understand?"

I roll my eyes "Yeah, she wont like that, trust me!"

Mikey frowns "Yeah I kinda picked that up but... I had to tell someone other then you two! I can't hide _anything_!" he sighs.

Ray smiles at Mikey "Relax, we'll tell her when everything calms down a little. Or, if you freak out and tell her at random, that's okay too." He wraps his arm around Mikey "She'll love you no matter what, just like she loves Gee."

Ray and Frankie have to go home tonight So Mikey and I take them. I drop Ray off first, who gives my brother a quick kiss before leaving. Mikey is still blushing and grinning when we get to Frank's. I get out and walk with him to the door. He frowns, hearing his mom's voice. I pull him into a hug and kiss the top of his head. He looks up at me with a smile and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back, forgetting Mikey waiting in the car. He leans me against the brick wall and explores my mouth with his tongue. As much as I'm enjoying his hands beginning to explore I pull away. His doorstep is not the place for this. He blushes.

"Sorry about that..."

I smile "It's no problem Frankie." I frown "I gotta go... I love you."

He smiles "I love you too!"

I give him a quick kiss and walk to my car, and laugh at Mikey's facial expression. I open the door and get in.

"EW was that really necessary?"

I shrug "He started it. Look away next time."

He rolls his eyes "Yes because I was_ really_ watching it Gerard!"

I chuckle and pull out of Frank's driveway.

"Don't laugh! You could use some self control!"

I smile and look at him as we're at a red light "The only thing keeping our clothes on just then _was_ my self control."

He shudders "Ew!"

I laugh "Save your self control speech for when you and Ray are alone."

He blushes and shakes his head "Sh-shut up!"

I laugh more and drive home.

Since its just Mikey and I, we decide to hang out in my room and watch movies. He of course grabs a bunch of horror movies. I don't say no, though it makes me wish I had Frank burry his face in my shoulder and squeezing my hand when he gets scared. Mikey gives out a maniacal laugh as he watches Jason's machete hit a guy, sitting in a wheelchair, in the face. The guy rolls backwards down the porch steps.

"Mikey... that's just evil."

He laughs more, and begins to wheeze. I shake my hand him his inhaler.

"That's Karma for you bro."

He glares at me, and uses his inhaler. I chuckle and grimace at another person being viciously murdered.

"Mikes... How do you love Unicorns... and _this_?"

He shrugs "I dunno. It's all so fake Gee. No guys is really gonna chase you around with a machete."

"No, but if they do, I'm throwing you in the way for jinxing me!" I grin.

His eyes widen "You would _do_ that to me?"

I push his shoulder playfully "Of course not! But in a zombie apocalypse I will be tripping your ass! I will _not_ be a zombie. Now, if its Vampires, feel free to trip me bro!"

"I don't wanna be a zombie either!" he whines.

I shrug "Then you better run faster then me."

He frowns "For that, when I find the unicorns, you can't have one!"

I shrug "Fine by me."

We continue watching movies, and he falls asleep. I shrug and turn off the tv and go to sleep myself, making sure he has a pillow. _I wouldn't really let zombies hurt you Mikes... _I cover him up and lay down and close my eyes.

I wake up to Mikey shaking me awake.

"GET UP!"

"Wh... huh?"

"I can't go to school! You wont be there! What if he retaliates!"

"I don't think so but if so... call me. Don't expect me to win. I'll get my as kicked this time, but I'd rather it was me rather then you."

He smiles "That's the nicest slightly suicidal thing you've ever said to me!"

I smile back "Now, go to school."

He nods "Alright love you Gee!"

"Love you too Mikes!"

I grin and lay back down._ Home-schooling is good!_

_**I'm sorry for this short update. I had some things i was going to do, but its not the right time for them in the fic. so This is what I've got for you now. hope you like it.**_


End file.
